The Halo Initiative
by CommanderKnight145
Summary: Can't do summaries. But I've been watching a lot of Red Vs Blue and playing Overwatch a lot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

-Sierra-145's POV-

"Now, Spartan, you need to be careful on this mission. Which, I have taken the liberty of giving you this A.I. to accompany you." Commander Lasky said procuring an A.I. chip. "Her name is Hera, she will be with you on this mission to help stop these rogue Covenant forces." He said giving me the A.I. chip. I placed it in my helmet and placed it on my head.

"Hello SpartanMchowell. I am glad to be able to work with you." I heard Hera's voice say through my speakers. "It will be a pleasure working with you ma'am." I replied. Commander Lasky cleared his throat. "Anyway, your mission, is to infiltrate an active Covenant ship being used by the rogue forces. We believe they have a Forerunner artifact the could possibly be used to take down the Infinity." He explained. "Understood sir, stop the rogue forces from using this artifact." I said saluting. [ **A/N: The armor is Commander Palmer's except colored back and yellow like Agent Washington's in RedvsBlue.** ]

"Alright, dismissed." Lasky said. I saluted and walked to the armory. I got there and began loading up. I grabbed a shotgun and loaded it and placed it on my back. I grabbed an assault rifle and placed it with the shotgun. I pulled out two pistols and placed them on my hips. I grabbed two SMGs and placed on in front and the other on the back of me. I looked and saw the weapons we exchanged when we called a truce with the Elites. I grabbed two energy swords and placed them on my sides.

"Overcompensating for something?" Hera asked with a chuckle. "Tsk, maybe Hera. I have a feeling I won't be coming back from this mission." I replied. I grabbed a 3 round burst assault rifle and placed a magazine in and cocked it back. "Besides, I love a challenge." I said walking to the Pelican. "That, I know." Hera said with a chuckle.

-Time Skip 1 hour later at Covenant ship-

"Hera, scan for any enemies in our sector." I said. She was quiet for a few minutes. "No enemies detected, it seems everyone is in the room with the artifact." She replied. "Alright, time to crash this party." I said and ran towards the aliens. I fired my 3-round-burst assault rifle at the first alien I saw. The other looked at me and growled. Now I was being fired upon with plasma pistol and rifles. I emptied out the clip in my rifle and threw it at one of them I then vaulted over more aliens and drew my shotgun and emptied out the shells in 7 of them.

I whipped the empty shotgun at another alien which bounced off and smacked another. I dove and grabbed the artifact and ran for the hangar. "FleetCom! I need an evac at the hangar!" I yelled into my comms.

"We read you Sierra-145, Pelican enroute. ETA 5 minutes." They replied. ' **Ok, just need to hold out for a couple minutes. I can do this.** ' I thought and saw a plasma turret still up. ' **Thank god.** ' I thought and got on it. I turned it towards the door where they were coming out and fired at them.

"Sir, the ship is activating it's Slipspace drive!" Hera warned me. "Damn it, FleetCom, I need that extraction NOW!" I yelled into my comms. "It's almost there, just hold out." They replied. I heard a whirring noise to see the artifact glowing. "Shit." I said as it exploded as the ship entered Slipspace.

-1 hour later, Overwatch universe-

"God damn it!" I yelled as we fell through the air. "Hera, activate boot thrusters!" I said. "Activating." Hera said. They activated and stopped my fall prematurely. I fell through a hole in the top of building and created a crater on the floor. I got up and shook my head. I looked around my surroundings and saw a battle still going on. But it was stopped as the combatants stopped and looked at me. I saw a gorilla fighting a man in black and a woman with a machine on her chest fighting a purple lady.

"Ok, who are the enemies here?" I asked. "Sir, I've done a full scan of this world from the computer database. The gorilla and the girl with the machine are Overwatch, a group of individuals that stopped an Omnic Crisis. They were then disbanded for unknown reasons." Hera explained to me. "So the purple lady and man in black are the enemies." I said drew my duel wielded pistols and fired at the man in black and purple lady.

I dived into cover and reloaded my pistols. The girl with the machine dived next to me. "Oi luv, the names Tracer." She said. "SpartanMchowell." I said with a nod. I looked up fired my pistols at the man in black. "Who's the purple lady and man in black?" I asked Tracer.

"Reaper and Widowmaker, nasty people they are. They work for Talon, a terrorist group." Tracer informed me. I nodded to her and dropped my pistols. I activated the two swords and charged after Reaper. I sliced his guns and jumped and kicked him the face. I ran after Widowmaker and stabbed at her. She dodged and kicked me in the back. I lost my grip on one of the swords and saw Widowmaker grab the hilt. She activated it and smiled at me.

"I love a challenge." She said and charged. I deflected a blow from her and kicked her gut. She stopped and charged at me and sliced me visor. I couldn't see anything and took my helmet off. I glared at her as she chuckled.

"Oh _cherie_ , you're very handsome." She said with a seductive smile. I smirked and held my sword up. "Sorry, not my type." I said. She chuckled and place a hand on her chest. 'I'm hurt _cherie_." She said. I gritted my teeth and charged at her. I deflected one blow from her and sliced her arm. She growled and held her arm. I kicked the sword out of her hand and grabbed it. She glared and said "Reaper, we are leaving now!" and ran off. I sheathed my swords as they grappled outside and were gone.

The gorilla jumped through the hole after the two villains. I grabbed my helmet and looked at the destroyed visor. I ripped out the broken one and grabbed the emergency one in my pocket. As I placed it in, I looked to see Tracer standing next to the kids.

"Y'know, the world could always use more heroes." She said and gave them a two figure salute and blinked next to the broken case and placed a gauntlet in the case. The gauntlet had a significant amount of damage on it. I saw Tracer then blink next to me.

-Tracer's POV-

' **Whoa, he is handsome.** ' I thought as I saw his face. He had chocolate hair, dazzling green eyes, and a light build. He looked at me with a smile. "So, what can I do for you?" He asked placing a new visor on his helmet and placing it on. "Uh, I just wanted to thank you luv." I said with a cheery smile. "It was my pleasure. Happy to help." He said. "But, I am lost. I can tell I am no longer in my world anymore." He said.

"What do you mean luv?" I said. "Well, I am SpartanMchowell of the UNSC. Designated Sierra-145." He said holding out his hand. "Also, my full name is Jacob Mchowell." He said finally. I smiled and shook his hand. "The name's Lena Oxton a.k.a. Tracer." I said with a smile. "Well, Lena, it is nice to meet you. Now, we should meet up with your gorilla friend." He said. "Oh, Winston, yeah we should." I said and blinked off to the roof. I heard thrusters and saw Jacob flying out and landing next to me.

"Show off." I said with a smile. He chuckled and walked to the ship and saw Winston. "It's about time, who are you?" He asked Jacob. "Jacob Mchowell, he's a Spartan from his universe!" I said before he could explain. He looked at me and sighed. "Yeah, that's me." He said. I giggled at him and walked into the cockpit. I inputted the codes while he debriefed with Winston.

-Jacob's POV-

"Yeah, I am a Spartan from my world. I defended my galaxy and home from an alien incursion, known as the Covenant. A group of various aliens merged into one group with one objective. The annihilation of the human race." I explained. I heard Lena gasp and Winston looked at me with shock.

"I am the fourth incarnation of Spartans. I am more, how do I put this in words, more advanced than my predecessors. But, I will not be better than the Master Chief." I said. "The 'Master Chief'?" Winston asked. I chuckled and nodded.

"The Master Chief, or Sierra 117, he is the most skillful and powerful member in the UNSC. He could do anything, it was as if he had luck on his side. I looked up to him. I idolized the man." I said with a hint of sadness in my voice. Winston looked at me with concern. "You miss your world." He said.

"Yeah, I guess I do." I trailed as I looked outside to see what I guess was their base. "Whoa." I said. "Ah, yes, this is our base. Watchpoint Gibraltar." Winston said with pride in his voice. "It was once one of our many bases strewn across the globe to help us defeat the Omnics in the Omnic Crisis." Winston said. I could sense a tinge of sadness in his voice.

"After this Omnic Crisis, they were forced to disband. Rumors escalated that they were corrupt. Eventually, their base in Zurich, Switzerland was destroyed. Along with two commanders. The Commander Jack Morrison and the Blackwatch Commander, Gabriel Reyes." Hera finished. I looked at Winston as he heaved a sigh. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Winston, we'll change the UN's decision." I said trying to boost his confidence. He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, that's why I activated the recall. So far, I believe we have had 6 agents answer the recall." He said with a smile. I nodded to him as we landed in the hangar. Lena blinked in and smiled.

"Welcome to Watchpoint Gibraltar, SpartanMchowell." She said proudly. The door to the ship opened to reveal 4 other agents waiting for them.

"Lena, Winston! Was the mission a success?" A woman with blonde hair ran up to the gorilla and speedy brown haired girl. She stopped and looked at me.

"You are?" She asked. "SpartanMchowell of the UNSC. At your service." I said holding my hand out. She shook it and smiled. "I am Angela 'Mercy' Ziegler. I am the Watchpoint's medic." She explained. I nodded and removed my helmet. "It is nice to meet you." I said. A small man with a beard came over and saluted me. "The name's Torbjorn, at your service." He said. A tall man in metal armor walked forward and clapped my shoulder.

"Aye, my name is Reinhardt. I am your shield." He bellowed. I nodded to him. A man that had a hat on walked forward. "The name's McCree, partner. I used to be in Blackwatch with old Reyes. Be lookin' forward to battlin' with ya partner." He said shaking my hand. I nodded to him.

"Do you know where the rooms are? I am quite tired. Mostly from teleporting from my world to yours. It does make one tired." I said jokingly. Winston was going to tell me, until Lena grabbed my arm and dragged me along.

"Nevermind!" I called out. I heard everyone laugh in the distance as Lena dragged me along to the dorms. After a few minutes, we arrived at the rooms.

"Here we are luv! This one is empty, so you can have it." She said with a smile. I scratched the back of my head and smiled a little. I thanked her and walked in. As I walked in, I felt a little homesick. I missed the Infinity. I remember meeting the Reds and Blues that stopped the Freelancer Project. The person I missed the most was my best friend Caboose. Even though he was completely dense, he was sweet. I enjoyed his company more. [ **A/N: Not like that!** ]

Granted Tucker could be an asshole, but he was a reliable person. Church, ehh he was ok. Sarge, well he was Sarge. I did miss Simmons but didn't with Grif. I knew Grif was a lazy idiot. With Doc and Donut, I did enjoy their company, but Donut sometimes made me uncomfortable at times. I met Agents Washington and Carolina. I got my inspiration for my color scheme from Washington. I sighed and placed my helmet on the desk.

I took off my armor and placed it in a corner near the bed. I looked down to see I was in my skintight suit. I sighed and looked in the dresser to see clothes for me. I grabbed them and walked into the shower. I came out in the clothes and set my suit with my armor pieces. I sat on the chair next to the desk and took out Hera's chip.

As I placed it on the table, Hera appeared in front of me. "Hello, SpartanMchowell, sir." She said with a smile. She had midnight hair, brown eyes, a white shirt, black dress pants, and black heels. "Hello Hera, and its Jacob." I said to her. She gave me a confused look and then smiled. "Hello, Jacob." She said. "It's good to see you too Hera." I said. I sighed and placed my head on the table.

"I guess we have to get used to this world, because we are not going back it seems." I said. I looked back to see Hera step from her A.I. chip and walked over to me and placed a hand on my head. "I'm sure we'll find a way Jacob." She said. I picked my head up and smiled at her. "I hope so, but if we don't, then we can save this world." I said to her. She looked at me and smiled. "That, I'm sure we can do." She said.

"Intruder alert! Unidentified A.I. presence detected!" A feminine voice sounded through the intercoms. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Athena, an A.I. created by Winston. Who is this?" She asked. "I am Hera, a UNSC A.I. how are you?" Hera asked in soft voice. "I have been fine, I'm sorry to have sounded angry, I just never met another A.I. It's kind of nice." Athena said. Hera smiled and nodded. "Yes, it is nice to me another fellow A.I. and someone I can talk to instead of a Spartan for this stay." Hera said with a smile. I looked at her and feigned hurt.

"Hera, I'm hurt." I said. She smiled and waved me off. "Again, sorry for the intrusion SpartanMchowell." Athena said with embarrassment in her voice. "It's fine Athena, I understand." I said. It was quiet and we realized she was gone. I sighed and got up and stretched.

"Hera, how about you power off for a while. I'll be going too asleep." I said. She smiled and nodded. I grabbed her A.I. chip and placed it in my helmet. I positioned it to face the sunrise. I smiled and walked to the bed and collapsed in it. The soft mattress felt nice. I then felt myself drift into sleep.

 **A/N: So, I've been watching a lot of RedvsBlue, so I decided to do a crossover with Overwatch, the other game I've been playing. I hope you guys like it. Tata for now fellow readers.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Jacob's POV 6:00am-

I awoke feeling better. I looked around and felt yesterday rush back to me. ' **I'm in a different world. A different universe.** ' I thought as I yawned. I got up and stretched and grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and walked into the bathroom. I turned on the nozzle to warm water and felt it run through. I threw my clean clothes on the sink and tossed my dirty ones in the corner.

I stepped into the shower and felt the warm water hit me. After a few minutes, I washed myself and turned the water off. I dried myself and placed my clean clothes on and walked out. I sat in the chair and pulled out Hera's A.I. chip. She activated and her hologram came and showed her stretching and yawning.

"Good morning Jacob, how are you?" She asked. "I'm feeling a lot better now Hera, how about you?" I asked. "Oh, it was pleasant. I enjoyed the sunrise." She said. I smiled at her and walked over. I placed my skin tight suit over my clothes, which fit surprisingly, and started to place my armor on. After a few minutes, my armor was completely on. I walked over to my helmet and placed it on. I grabbed Hera's A.I. chip and placed it in my helmet. I saw Hera's face appear on the right side of my HUD.

"All signs show green across the board sir. Healing unit 100%, Speed boost 100%, Cloaking 100%, and personal Bubble Shield 100%." She explained. "Also, shields are charging." She said. On cue, my shield bar appeared.

"Mjolnir Mk-VII green and ready for combat." Hera said. I smiled and stretched and cracked my neck. I looked down and realized I had only the two SMGs and the two Energy swords. I sighed and made a mental note to visit the armory here and pick up more weapons. I opened my door and saw a new recruit. He was walking ahead of me. I saw a '76' sewn on his back.

I jogged up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Hi there, the name's SpartanMchowell, or Jacob." I said holding my hand out. He looked at me and grasped my hand. "Soldier 76, you're new here. New recruit?" He asked. "Yeah, I was sent here from an explosion from my world." I explained to him. He looked at me and nodded. "Well, glad you're here soldier." He said before walking off to the mess hall. I followed him as I was heading there to.

I saw Lena, Torbjorn, Winston, Reinhardt and Angela were there. I walked and grabbed my food and sat next to Lena. I removed my helmet and pulled out Hera's A.I. chip so she could meet everyone. I placed it on the table, but she didn't appear.

"What's that luv?" Lena asked. "My A.I. Hera, but she's shy." I said. "Hera, it's ok, were with friends." I said to her. After a few minutes, her hologram appeared and dashed behind my helmet and hid from everyone.

"Whoa, an A.I. with a body. Amazing!" Winston said looking at her. Hera squeaked at everyone and ran and hid behind my arm. "Hera, it's ok. They're friends." I said to her. She poked her head up and looked at everyone.

"H-Hi!" She yelped. I smiled at her. "Hera, you're fine." I said removing my arm so everyone could see her. I saw her face go a dark blue as she blushed. "I swear, she was calm with Athena, but now she's like a scared child when meeting real people." I said to them. "Well, then again, she was assigned to me just yesterday. So, I think I understand the fear." I said. She looked at me and held her head down.

"Alright Hera, if you're not ready, we can wait." I said to her. She dived into her chip as I placed it back in the helmet. I chuckled and finished the rest of my food and put it in the dishwasher and walked back to my helmet. I placed it on my head and saw Hera's face appear. She had a sad expression.

"I'm sorry to have put you on the spot Hera, it's my fault." I said apologizing to her. She looked at me and sigh. "It's ok, I know you were trying to introduce me to new people. I guess I just have to get used to them." She said. I gave her a smile and made my way to the training room.

"Let's test out their training room." I said setting the difficulty to the hardest mode they had. "Are you sure about this?" Hera asked. "I have yet to assess their training courses." She said. "Well, what's the point of a challenge Hera, besides, if it's too tough. I have you with the healing unit if I sustain damage." I replied as the training course lit up. Two dummies came to life and took the forms of Widowmaker and Reaper. I cracked my neck and loosened up.

"Training exercise, starting in 3…2…1…GO!" Athena's monotone voice came out.

-3rd POV Observation-

The agents gathered into the training room to watch the Spartan. They were impressed to say the least by the manner of combat he displayed.

"Oh my, he's even better than Jack when we first started." Dr. Ziegler said. Soldier 76, secretly the deceased Jack Morrison, gritted his teeth under his mask.

"What is the difficulty Athena luv?" Lena asked. "The hardest mode we have, hence why he's fighting Widowmaker and Reaper." Athena responded. "Oh my." Lena said in awe.

"Haha! I'll be looking forward to battle with him!" Reinhardt bellowed. Torbjorn agreed. "Well, well, what do ya know. He can fight." McCree said with a grin. "I would like to give him a physical, to find out how his heartrate has not increased." Dr. Ziegler said watching the monitor. Lena looked over and gasped.

"Just what is he?" Lena asked. "What don't you ask him yourself." The Spartan asked. Everyone looked at him in surprise as he took off his helmet. He somehow, made it to the observation room without alerting them.

-Dr. Ziegler's POV-

As he placed his helmet on his side, his green eyes darted back and forth between the assembled agents. I cleared my throat. "I would like to give you an examination." I said to him. He looked at me and studied me with his green eyes. "Ok, Doc." He said with a smile. I flustered as he smiled at me. I walked out and grabbed his arm as I dragged him to my office.

"Y'know I can walk on my own." He complained. I let go of his arm and blushed a little. We arrived at me office and he sat on the bed. "Armor, off." I ordered. "Yes ma'am." He replied and piece by piece his armor was on the bed. He took of his skintight suit and placed it with his armor pieces. I looked at him in awe.

-3rd POV Dr. Ziegler and Jacob, med bay-

"What is it?" He asked. "You're taller than I expected." She replied. [ **A/N: He's 5'7'. Just taller than Lena and Hana.** ] He chuckled at the comment. Dr. Ziegler then began the physical. She checked him physically and mentally. She was surprised by the results.

"Oh my, your bones are practically indestructible. Your reflexes are off the charts. My, you would give Lena a run for her money." She said. "Yeah, that'll happen when you undergo augmentation." He said.

She looked at him with horror. She knew about augmentation, but she was against it. No matter how hard the military pestered her. She would always decline them. They did this with her nanotechnology she developed to use for healing purposes only.

"Why?" She asked. "So I could help my fellow brothers and sisters in arms against the rogue Covenant forces." He said with determination. "My god, but it did take a horrible three-week procedure. In and out of surgeries, gene therapy, calibrations. All that nice stuff." He said with a hint of sadness. "But?" she asked. "During those three weeks, usually, some setbacks. Someone died in recovery, or they were in a coma. Even with advancements in that area, it was still a high risk." He explained.

Dr. Ziegler looked at him with horror. "But, it was worse for my predecessors, they-." He began before Hera stepped in.

"I am sorry, but that is classified information." She said through the speakers. I looked at Jacob and he shrugged his shoulders.

"She's the boss." He said. "No argument here." Dr. Ziegler replied. He sighed and got up and placed his skintight suit on and placed his armor on. He grabbed he helmet and smiled.

"Thanks for the checkup Doc." He said walking out the door. Dr. Ziegler smiled and waved good bye. But she began thinking about the horrors he had to endure to become what he was now. She sighed and sat down in her chair.

-Jacob's POV-

I placed my helmet on my head and walked to my room. I realized I only had the SMGs and the Energy swords. I assessed that the swords we a last resort and grabbed my weapons. I placed my SMGs on my hips and placed the swords on my back. [ **Kind of like Aqualad in Young Justice.** ]

I walked to the armor and looked at the weapons I could use. Lena walked in and saw me looking at them. "You got, Pulse rifles, pistols, SMGs, basically. So, pick your poison luv." She said with a smile. I looked at the weapons and had Hera scan them.

"For your expertise, I'd suggest the pulse rifle." Hera offered. I chuckled and grabbed a pulse rifle and slung it on my back. I grabbed my SMGs and placed one above my waist and placed the other in the back. I placed the pulse pistols on my hips. I walked over to the mirror and saw myself decked out in weapons.

"Overcompensating for something Jacob dear?" Lena asked with a chuckle. I looked at her and chuckled. "First Hera, now you. Why do you think that?" I asked. Lena just giggled and waved me off. I sighed and walked into the mission room to see Soldier 76.

"Morning, got any missions?" I asked the gruff soldier. "Yeah, if you want to, you can go and recruit a 'Dva'. Famous gamer turned fighter in South Korea. So far, her and a group of MEKA fighters are trying their best to defeat a Omnic sea monster that is plaguing their shores." He said. I nodded to him. "Got it." I said and ran to the hangar. I was about to get in a dropship and saw Lena blink next to me.

"You thought I was gonna let you have all the fun luv?" She said with a smirk. I sighed and realized I wasn't going to get rid of the speedster anytime soon. "Alright, but I make the rules. Got it?" I said. "Yes sir." She said mocking a fake salute. I chuckled a little and walked to the cockpit. "Hera, scan the controls and give me a diagram of how it works." I said.

"Already done. I am updating your HUD." She replied. I then had the controls for the dropship. I inputted the coordinates for South Korea. After an hour, we were over the clouds heading for South Korea.

I walked to the back of the plane and saw Lena tapping her foot nervously. "Lena, it's just a recruitment mission. Not life or death." I said sitting in front of her. "Don't you get scared before a mission?" She asked. I sighed and looked at her. "When I first became a Spartan-IV, I was beyond scared. I was frightened beyond repair. Every mission, I was scared for my life. I would always cower in cover, they thought I was a coward. I believed them. I never thought I would be like the Master Chief." I said. "But, during one fateful battle, I was against an elite. Hand to hand combat, I fought as hard as I could, but I snapped under pressure and waited for certain doom. That was, until the Chief came. He killed the elite and looked at me." I explained. Lena was looking at me with awe.

"'Son, no matter what kind of pressure you're faced with, always trudge through and you will win.' That is what he said to me. After that, I became the badass, fighting machine you see before you." I finished. She looked at me and her foot stopped. I looked out to see the vast plains of South Korea.

"Beautiful." I said in awe. I then heard roaring in the distance and saw a giant robotic sea creature. "Damn, you weren't kidding about a giant sea robot." I said. I unslung the pulse rifle and gave it to Lena. "You're gonna need it more than me." I said. I opened the door and drew the Energy swords.

"Hera, see if you can change the input of these swords and make the energy replenish itself." I said. "Already done." She said. "Also, arm the healing unit and speed boost. And play some music through the speakers." I said. "What would you like sir?" She asked. "I'm thinking AC/DC." I replied. "Excellent choice sir." She chuckled. I heard the song 'You Shook Me All Night Long' playing. I opened the door and looked at Lena. She chuckled. "Really luv?" "Yeah, why not?" I replied. She shook her head and blinked out of the hangar and landed next to the MEKA pilots and South Korean army.

I back up and used the speed boost and ran at the monster.

-3rd POV-

Lena watched at the Spartan launched himself at the sea monster and activated his twin swords. She heard the music play from his speakers as he drove his swords into the monster's side. He sliced open the monster's shell and jumped in. Everyone on the ground stopped and watched as the Spartan jumped into the monster.

"Is he crazy?" A brown haired girl said with pink stripes on her cheeks. "No, I think he enjoys battle luv." Lena responded. The brown haired girl looked at Lena. "You are?" "Overwatch dear, we are looking for a Miss Hana Song." She replied. "You don't have to look far, I'm Hana Song." The brown haired girl said. Lena smiled and nodded to her. "So who's the suited person that-." She was cut off as explosions came from the monster. Everyone looked as it fell on the ground dead. The Spartan cut his way out of its head, covered in oil. He shook of the oil and removed his helmet.

"This is not going to come out, is it?" He complained to Lena. "No, luv, I don't think it is." She said with a chuckle. He sighed and wiped oil off of his chest piece. The army and MEKA units looked at him in awe.

"How? We barely put a dent in it. But you?" Hana stuttered. He looked at her and smiled. 'The brain, sweetheart, that's where you usually go to kill something." He said with a smile. 'One man did this?' 'He's a god' 'How?' the army whispered. The Spartan looked at them and smiled. He then promptly fell down.

Lena knelt down next to him. "You alright luv?" She asked with concern. "Yeah, I guess the healing unit in my suit isn't working that well." He said wincing in pain. "So you're not invincible after all." Lena said with a smirk. He chuckled and then gritted his teeth. "Who knew plasma rounds hurt that much?" He joked. He sighed in relief as the healing unit worked overtime. Hera's voice came through the speakers in his helmet.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! GOT IT!?" she yelled at him. The Spartan gritted his teeth and let out a small chuckle. "Yes ma'am." He said with a smile. She huffed and sighed. "Well, as long as you learned your lesson." She said and was quiet again. With some help, Lena brought the Spartan to his feet. "Thanks 'luv'". He said in an imitation of Lena's British accent. She scoffed and playfully hit his arm. He yelped and held his arm. She chuckled and helped him to a medical tent. She eased him on the cot and sat next to him. Hana and a general walked in.

"Son, I'd like to thank you. You have done the Korean people a service we can't hope to repay." The general said bowing. "Thank you for the praise General, but maybe you can help repay by appealing to the UN to reinstate Overwatch." The Spartan replied. He looked at him and smiled. "You got it, anything else?" The general asked. "Would you be willing to allow Hana here to join Overwatch?" He asked. The general looked at Hana who had a look of awe on her face.

"That is for her to decide." He said with a smile. The Spartan looked at Hana who nodded profusely. "I'll take that as a 'yes'. Welcome to Overwatch, Agent Dva." The Spartan said shaking Hana's hand.

"Woohoo!" She yelled jumping up and down with joy. The Spartan chuckled at her antics. Lena chuckled too and sighed. ' **One down, more to go.** ' The Spartan thought.

~Timeskip 3rd POV~

As the ORCA dropship returned to base with Hana in tow, The Spartan started to feel something inside. ' **If I can't return to my world, I'll do all in my power to help this one.** ' He thought. As they landed in the base, Hera reported a disturbance somewhere off in the distance.

"I'll join with you guys soon, there's something I want to check out." He said. Lena and Hana nodded and walked into the base. The Spartan placed his helmet on. "Hera, activate the speed boost." He said. "Got it." Hera replied. With that, they ran towards the disturbance. As he approached the destination, he dived into cover and peeked his head up. He looked up to see another Spartan. But this one was different, he was blue head-to-toe. He looked over and saw a familiar helmet.

"Caboose!" The Spartan yelled and vaulted out of cover and hugged his long lost friend. "Jacob! You're here!" He said and returned his hug. "I was worried, so was Church, Carolina, Washington, Simmons, Grif, Tucker, Doc, Donut, and everyone else." He said. "Really?" Jacob asked. "Yes! But Sarge, well he didn't really care. Because, he's Sarge." Caboose said. Jacob smiled. "I have missed you the most! And so has Freckles!" He yelled.

"Indeed, Private Mchowell." Caboose's gun said. I smiled and saw Hera appear next to me. "Oh, who is the small lady?" he asked. "Oh, Hera, this is Caboose, one of the people who stopped the Freelancer Project and a plot to kill inhabitants on a planet called Chorus." I said introducing Caboose.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Private Caboose." Hera said with a smile. "It's nice to meet you too small lady. So, Jacob, how are you? Are the people treating you nice in this place?" He asked. "Yes Caboose, I actually joined a group of heroes like you guys." I said. "That's nice, I would like to meet these new people." Caboose said. Jacob chuckled and ushered him along.

"Come on Caboose, I promise you're gonna love them." Jacob said. Caboose was excited and followed him to the Watchpoint.

When they entered, the agents were waiting for them. Hana walked over to Caboose and looked him over. "So this is the person you went looking for?" She asked. "Hi, my name's Michael J. Caboose. I'm a blue." Caboose said introducing himself.

"You know this 'Caboose' Jacob?" Lena asked. "Yeah, he's my best friend. Isn't that right Caboose?" He said putting a hand over Caboose's shoulders. "Yes! Everyone is Caboose's friend!" He yelled. Everyone chuckled. "He's harmless, but don't get him mad. It's scary actually." Jacob said remembering a vivid memory of him pissing Caboose off.

"So, Caboose, how is everyone? Church, Carolina, Washington?" I asked. "Well, Tucker is Tucker. Carolina and Washington are trying there hardest to find you. And the Reds are fighting with the Blues over and over again." Caboose replied. Jacob sighed and chuckled. "I take it, Sarge is instigating these fights?" Jacob asked. "Yes." Caboose responded. "Oh well, that's Sarge for you. Anyway, it's good to see you again Caboose." Jacob said. "Well, it's good to see you too Jacob. And you too mystery people. Wait, are you evil people?" He asked. Hera popped out went over to Caboose.

"No Caboose, they are good people." She said with a smile. "Ok." He said. Everyone walked up to Caboose and introduced themselves. Caboose seemed to get along fine with Lena. They were both energetic. Jacob smiled as she dragged Caboose along to give him a tour.

"Are you sure about Caboose, he seems to be very dense." Dr. Ziegler said walking over to Jacob. "He's got a good heart. He just needs someone to point the way for him." Jacob said crossing his arms. "I hope you're right." Dr. Ziegler said before walking off. He sighed and turned in to his room. He removed his armor and suit and put them in a corner. He put on pajamas and yawned. Jacob was about to crash, until Caboose came in.

"What is it Caboose?" He asked. "I was wondering if I could sleep here?" He asked. Jacob chuckled and walked over. "You're always welcomed Caboose." Jacob said. "I'll take the couch, you can have the bed." He said. "Ok, thank you Jacob. I am glad you are back." Caboose said removing his armor. He took off his helmet and placed it on the nightstand. [ **I don't really know what any of the Reds or Blues look like, so bear with me. Unless you know.** ]

Jacob looked at Caboose's face. This was the first time he ever saw his face. He had sandy blonde hair, turquoise eyes and tan skin. He looked at me and smiled. "Good night Jacob." He said and laid on the bed. Soon he was fast asleep.

"Good night, Caboose." Jacob said with a smile and wrapped a blanket over him and fell asleep on the couch.

 **A/N: Disclaimer, I do not own Overwatch or its characters. I do not own Caboose or any of the Reds and Blues. They belong to Rooster Teeth. But the story, it is mine and so is SpartanMchowell. Thanks for reading peeps. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-3rd POV The Next Morning-

Jacob woke to Caboose walking out of the bathroom in clean clothes. "Good morning Jacob!" He said with a smile. Jacob nodded to him and walked into the bathroom and cleaned himself up and walked out of the bathroom in clean clothes. He saw Caboose already suited up. He had Freckles on his back and his helmet on his hip.

"I am ready for today." He said placing the helmet on his head. Jacob chuckled and placed his skintight suit on and began putting his armor on one piece at a time. After a few minutes, he had all his armor on and grabbed his helmet. Hera appeared next to him and smiled.

"Good morning Jacob." She said. "Good morning floaty lady!" Caboose yelled. That prompted Hana next door to slammed on the wall. "Good morning Private Caboose." She said with a smile.

"Morning Caboose, but you are gonna need to be more quiet. Don't want to wake up the sleeping agents." Jacob warned him. He looked at him and nodded. "I'm sorry." He said in a whisper. Jacob smiled and placed his helmet on. "Come on Caboose, let's go get breakfast." Jacob said. "Yay!" Caboose yelled. Hana then slammed the wall again and yell "Some people are trying to sleep!" Jacob sighed and led Caboose to the mess hall.

Jacob gave Caboose a bowl of cereal and a cup of orange juice. He removed his helmet so he could eat. "Yay, orange juice and cereal!" He said with a smile. Jacob grabbed cereal and a cup of coffee and sat next to Caboose. He chuckled at how innocent Caboose was.

Jacob removed his helmet so he could eat his cereal while Caboose told stories about his adventures during his time lost in space.

"And, we stopped a mercenary named 'Felix' and saved the planet from destruction." Caboose said eating his cereal. Jacob chuckled and nodded to him.

"That's nice Caboose." Jacob said. Hera appeared before the two Spartans with a worried face. "What is it Hera?" Jacob asked the scared A.I. "That same energy that brought Caboose, it's surging again." "Where?" Jacob asked. "In the same area where you found Caboose, I guess that is a focal point that bridges our two worlds. So in general, we could return home." Hera explained. The rest of the agents looked at us. ' **How long were they there?** ' Jacob wondered. Everyone looked at the two Spartans.

"So, you could go back and return if you wanted?" Winston asked as he lumbered over to them. "Yes, in theory. But we don't have the necessary energy for that." Hera replied.

"Hmmm, and you said it's activating again?" Winston asked. "Yes. We should go there right now." Hera said. Jacob got up and placed his helmet on and vaulted over the table.

"Wait hold on Mchowell!" Lena called.

-Jacob's POV-

I ran as fast as I could back the area. I slid on the path to stop myself and continued to run. "Almost there." Hera said to me. I saw a wreck of a failed payload and vaulted over it.

"Jacob! Wait!" Lena called from behind us. I continued to run and stopped at the same place I found Caboose. Instead of thinking who I thought was there, there was a group of rogue Covenant forces there. The grunts looked at me and squealed. Four Elites looked at me and growled. I grabbed my swords and activated them.

The two Elites in front activated their swords and charged me. I deflected their slashes and dived both blades into their guts. They fell down dead. I ran and slashed the other two, effectively silencing them. I ran at the group of grunts and killed each of them. I deactivated my swords and placed them on my back again.

I looked over and saw the agents look at me. "Is this the 'Covenant' you told us about?" Lena asked. "Yeah, little fuckers won't stop until all humans are dead. We should be glad these were the only ones that came." I said. "Why?" Angela asked. "It would mean the end of your world." I replied.

-3rd POV-

Jacob had finished dumping the bodies into a pile on the cliff and set them ablaze. ' **Not much of a funeral, but it will have to do.** ' He thought. He then looked around. "Where's Caboose?" He asked. "Still in the mess hall I think." Lena said. "Good, I don't want him exposed to this." Jacob replied. "Expose me to what?" Caboose said walking up.

"To close to this bonfire!" Lena chimed in. Jacob had his helmet off. He shot Lena a 'Thank you' glance. "Yeah, wouldn't want Freckles to get melted right?" He said. "Yeah, Freckles doesn't like heat that much." Caboose said. "Indeed." Freckles said. "So, Caboose, how was your breakfast?" Jacob asked as he kicked a dead Elite's arm back into the fire.

"Oh, I was just exploring the area. I also wanted to come and help you with that dead Elite you killed." He said. Jacob went wide eyed and chuckled nervously. "W-what dead Elite?" He asked nervously. "The one you just kicked into that bonfire." He said. "Elite? No, it was a piece of wood." Lena said.

"Freckles said there were evil aliens in the vicinity. It was where you ran off to Jacob. I may be dumb, but I'm not that stupid. Besides, I know about Elites. Back in Blood Gulch, Tucker had a baby with an Elite." He replied. Jacob looked at him. "R-really?" He asked.

"Yeah, his name was Junior. He was so cute." Caboose said. Jacob sighed and walked over to him. "Well, those aliens, were not friendly like Tucker's kid. They would have killed everyone here." He said putting a hand on his shoulder. Caboose looked at Jacob and sighed.

"Yeah, I guess you are right. Oh! I forgot, Agent Washington gave me this for you!" He said handing a note to Jacob. Jacob looked at the note tentatively. He gingerly opened it and read what was on Washington's note.

 _Dear Jacob_

 _If you are reading this, then that means Caboose was able to make it to where you are. But I am afraid, that the energy output is too great to bring someone back. We sent Caboose along due to your history with each other. We hope that someone on your side can help us. In this envelope is the equation to this teleportation formula. Good luck._

 _Washington_

 _P.S. Tucker says 'Bow-chika-bow-ow.' God I hate him._

Jacob sighed and smiled. ' **Damn it Tucker, way to make it awkward for everyone.** ' He thought and pulled out the formula. "Whoa." Jacob said. Winston lumbered over and looked at the paper. "Oh, this will take some time to work out." He said. Jacob gave the formula to Winston and saw him lumber off. Now, they had to protect the entrance in case more aliens crossed through.

-8:00 3rd POV timeskip-

Jacob yawned and stretched as he stood guard by the entrance. He heard footsteps and looked over to see Lena walk over with two cups of coffee.

"Evening luv, thought you might want some coffee to keep you awake." She said with a smile. Jacob graciously accept the coffee and sighed as the warm liquid reached down his throat and to his stomach. He was propped on a wall as his helmet was next to him on a crate. Hera was sitting on his shoulder as she dangled her legs.

"And a good evening to you too Hera." She said with a smile. "Good evening Lena, I hope you have a good rest." Hera said. "I am glad you came, if I wasn't going to get him to go to bed, I think you could." She said. Lena giggled and sighed. "I don't need sleep Hera, besides, if they came through again. I don't think anyone here could hold them off." He said with a sad smile.

"Something on your mind Jacob luv?" Lena asked. "It's just, after I became a Spartan, I had gotten word that my parents were killed. The rogue Covenant aliens, invaded the village they were in and killed everyone." He said as tears made their way down his face.

"I'm sorry Jacob." Lena said scooting next to him and placing a hand on his shoulder. Hera held her head down and placed a hand on his cheek. "After that, I promised myself to never let anyone get killed by them ever again." He said sighing and brushing away his tears.

"Well, we're here to help you combat them. So don't think you're alone." Lena said with a confident smile. "Yeah, besides, you're my Spartan. No one is killing anyone on our watch." Hera said with smile. He smiled. He was grateful for their support. As they relaxed, a glow began to happen. Jacob got up and placed his helmet on and activated his swords.

He looked closely and saw a familiar dark green and orange visor appear. He scoffed and chuckled. He sheathed his swords and placed them on his back. He removed his helmet and stood at attention.

Hera and Lena both looked at each other and looked back. The man that came through the portal, was John-117, The Master Chief.

 **A/N: Muahahaha, cliffhanger. Don't worry, I am trying to get the plotline for the next chapters of my stories. It's been pretty hard, considering I have school in three days. So just bear with me my dudes. Tata for now peeps.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

As the Spartan stood at attention for the Chief, John looked at the Overwatch agents with a curious looked that was concealed by his helmet.

"Spartan, we need to talk." He said. "Yes sir!" Jacob said saluting the green behemoth. Lena and Hera exchanged looks and stared at the giant.

"Who are you?" Lena asked. The towering man looked over at the speedy brit. "You can call me Master Chief." He replied bluntly. Jacob just stood at attention. This man was way above him, reasons why are that he saved everyone from the Halo installations being activated, a rogue Forerunner, and a rampant A.I. that was his best friend.

"Spartan, I would like to speak with you." Chief said. "Privately." He glanced at the Overwatch agent and the A.I. Lena was about to walk off until Hera appeared in front of him.

"Well, he is my Spartan. I can be here if I want to be. I don't care who you are, if you want respect. Then you better learn to give it." She said angrily. Jacob started to sweat a little and stood in front of her.

"Forgive her sir, she's a new A.I." He said. Chief just chuckled a little. "She's got spunk, I like her. Reminds me of Cortana." He said zoning off. He shook off the temporal zoning and focused back on the Spartan.

"Anyway, we managed to put out that surge to send me. But we needed to know how you guys were holding out." He explained. Jacob nodded and walked with him to Winston's lab. Leaving Hera and Lena by themselves.

The Brit looked at the A.I. with a confused looked. "My guess is just as good as yours Lena." Hera replied. Lena sighed and walked to her room with Hera in tow. It turns out Hera enjoyed Lena's company. She sat on her shoulder and swayed her legs and whistled a tune that sounded like a melody.

"Lovely melody Hera dear." Lena said complimenting her. Hera blushed and smiled. "Thank you Lena." Lena chuckled.

After a few minutes, Jacob walked outside with his helmet on his side. He sighed as the Chief was going a little nuts because the way home was complicated enough. So, Jacob decided to get him situated with the agents of Overwatch.

"This is Lena Oxton or Tracer as she is more commonly known." Jacob said introducing Lena to the Chief. He put out a hand and Lena shook it.

"Ello luv, be looking to fightin with ya." She said with a smile. "Likewise." Chief said. After a while, Chief met with Dva, McCree, Winston, Mercy, Reinhardt, Torbjorn, and Soldier 76. He seemed to understand 76 and enjoyed his company.

~ _The Next Day_ ~

Jacob sighed and walked to the mission room to see if he had a mission. He walked in and was surprised to see Chief sitting with 76 as they exchanged papers and such. 76 perked up at his entrance and waved.

"Spartan, I want you to head to Russia to help stave off the coming of a second Omnic Crisis. You'll be joined with Dva and Reinhardt. While you are there, you'll be recruiting an Aleksandra 'Zarya' Zaryanova." He explained. I nodded and began to leave until Chief stopped him. He pulled an assault rifle of his back and handed it to the Spartan.

"Think you'll be needing this." He said smirking under his helmet. Jacob accepted the rifle and placed it on his back. He nodded to the larger Spartan and walked off. He waved over Reinhardt and Dva.

"What we got?" Hana asked. "We got a mission, and to recruit a 'Zarya'." He replied. Reinhardt banged his armor and bellowed with laughter.

"Haha! Time for glorious battle!" Jacob nodded and walked to the dropship as Reinhardt and Hana walked in ready for battle.

Jacob inputted the coordinates for Russia and felt the ship take off. After appearing over the clouds, Jacob let Athena take over and walked to the hangar and sat with Reinhardt and Hana.

Hana was shaking with anticipation. "Nervous?" He asked the Korean. She looked at him and nodded. "I understand, I was like you in my first battle." He said with a smile. She looked at him and frowned.

"I fought a giant Omnic monster for 4 years, going into war is a completely experience for me." She said with a shaky voice. Jacob put a hand on her shoulder and comforted her.

"Stay behind me." He said to her. She breathed in and out and sighed. She nodded to him and put on a smile. Reinhardt chuckled at the little girl.

"I will be your shield. So you don't have to worry." He said with a grin. She thanked both men for their words of comfort. In 20 minutes, they would be at their destination. A gruff voice was heard on the intercom.

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in a restricted zone. Divert your course or you'll be considered a threat of Russia and eliminated." He said. Jacob walked over and pressed a button.

"This is UNSC SpartanMchowell of Overwatch. We are here to help and recruit a Miss Aleksandra Zaryanova." He replied bluntly. The man was quiet for a few minutes. He came back on and cleared his throat.

"Continue your course. We'll meet you on the ground." He said before going quiet. They continued on their path and landed at an airstrip surround by bombers and fighter jets. A man stood next to a tall woman with pink hair. The bay door opened and the crew disembarked and walked to the man and woman. The Spartan saluted as Hana and Reinhardt nodded.

"I am glad you are here, we thought we would be goners." The man said saluting back. "Always happy to help General. Now, where do you need us?" The Spartan asked. The General looked at him with surprise.

"Ready to battle already? I like your spunk Spartan. We need you on the front lines as the enemies have gained a foothold. If you can do that and knock out the AA guns they have stationed there, we can send in bombers and destroy the remaining Omnics there. Then, we can continue our assault." The General explained.

The Spartan nodded and waved for Reinhardt and Hana to follow. "Alright, I want you guys to help with defense and take care of stragglers that get passed." He said. "Passed?" Hana asked. The Spartan looked at them and nodded.

"I'm going in to take out those AA guns, they need you here to support the lines and put hope in these soldiers." He explained. Reinhardt understood and nodded. Hana smirked and called down a MEKA.

"You can count on us, let's go Reinhardt!" Hana yelled flying to the front lines. Reinhardt looked at the Spartan and put a hand on his shoulder. "I hope you know what you're doing." He said before running off to where the Korean took off to.

"I do to." He replied. "That is a suicide run Jacob, I have made a probable 20% chance of you surviving and an 80% chance of you dying. Are you sure?" Hera asked. "Yeah, arm the cloaking unit and speed boost. Let me do the rest." He said to the A.I. Her face appeared on his HUD.

"It has been an honor sir." She said with a sad smile. "Likewise ma'am." The Spartan replied before taking off towards the sound of gunfire.

~ _Timeskip 3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

As Jacob ran to the battlefield, he activated the cloaking unit and dashed passed the robotic enemy. On occasion he'll take out a robot that was in his path. The sound of the gunfire raining passed his ear was making him jump a little. He sighed and deactivated the cloak and fired at a row of Omnics. They fell down dead as Jacob continued on his path to the AA guns.

As he approached the guns, he activated his cloak one more time and began placing bombs on each of the guns. As he finished the last bomb, his cloaking sputtered and deactivated. ' **Shit.** ' He thought and saw a group of Omnics notice him.

"Hey! Get him!" The middle one yelled. ' **I don't have time for this.** ' Jacob thought and fired at the group. If they didn't know he was here, they did now. An alarm was sounded as more Omnic soldiers swarmed in. Jacob gritted his teeth and pulled out his swords as he placed the gun on his back.

He ran and sliced enemies down one by one. As he was about to make a path, he looked over and saw an injured Omnic crawl on to the AA gun. He aimed it at the Spartan and fired a round towards Jacob.

"Brace for impact!" Hera yelled. Jacob crossed his swords in hoping to catch the round. It exploded on the swords and through him flying towards the front lines of the battle.

He landed with a loud 'Smack' as he laid in a crater next to the command tent. Everyone yelled as they rushed to his side. Jacob, with little strength he had left, pulled a detonator and heard loud explosions. He dropped his hand as he heard cheer come from the front lines. He last saw Reinhardt and Hana run to his side as he blacked out.

~ _Timeskip 4 hours later 3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

Jacob awoke to a tent over him. He looked over and saw he was still in his armor and looked over to see men and women injured. He guessed he was in the medical tent and got up.

"Stay down." A thick Russian accent he heard. He complied and looked to see the same woman from earlier. He guessed she was Zarya and nodded.

"You're still weak, the healing unit is working overtime to heal your injuries." Hera said. "Floating lady is right, you need rest, we'll talk when you are fully healed." She said. Jacob nodded and fell back asleep.

~ _2 Hours Later 3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

Jacob awoke again and felt he was better. He sat up and looked to see the tent empty. ' **Damn, I must've been out pretty good.** ' He thought as he grabbed his helmet. He placed it to his side and looked to see Hera appear on his shoulder.

"The AA guns are out of commission and the bombers have successfully taken out the brunt of the Omnic army. They have gained an upper hand thanks to your efforts." She reported. Jacob smiled and felt better. He was still a little sore and limped his way out. As he approached the entrance, his ears were filled with the sounds of cheers and clapping.

He squinted at the sun and looked to see the Russian army, Zarya, Reinhardt and Hana clapping and smiling at him. Jacob had a look of shock on his face.

The Russians walked to him one by one and shook his hand and hugged him. 'Thank you!' 'You have made this place a safer haven.' The compliments came and went as the General shouted for the men to calm themselves.

"Yes, yes, he thanks you for your praises. But we still have a job to do! Let's not waste any time." He yelled. The army cheered and began to disperse. The General chuckled and shook his hand.

"Thank you for your efforts Spartan, Overwatch. Thank you. There is no way I can repay you." He said as tears welled in his eyes. The Spartan put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Well, you can help with the appeal process in reinstating Overwatch at the UN." He began. The General nodded. "Anything else?" He asked. "Allow Zarya here to join Overwatch." Jacob replied. Zarya looked at him with shock. "Sir?" She said. The General held a hand.

"Aleksandra Zaryanova, I hereby discharge you from the Russian Army. As a last order, I am ordering you to join Overwatch. It seems as if you are need to help the world. So do it." He said with a smile. Zarya looked at her General and at the Spartan. She put on a smile and nodded.

"Let me go get my things and I will join you." She said and walked off. Jacob sighed and turned but stumbled. Reinhardt caught him.

"You alright Jacob?" He asked. Jacob nodded and got up. "I guess the healing unit is still working overtime. I have to be more careful." He replied with a smile.

As the heroes returned to the dropship, now with Zarya, they entered the ship and flew off back to the Watchpoint. Jacob was eased on the sofa the was available and sighed. Hana sat next to him and smiled.

"What is it?" Jacob asked with a confused look. "You were amazing!" She said and grinned profusely. Reinhardt bellowed with laughter and complimented on his actions. Zarya was sitting on the other sofa with a frown.

"What is it Zarya? We helped your people more." Jacob said. Zarya looked at him and replaced her frown with a smile.

"I know, it's just that I wish I was still on the front lines. But I guess I had to leave sooner or later." She replied. Jacob got up and waddled over to her and put a hand over her shoulder.

"Hey, we stopped the Omnics from gaining a foothold. Be glad, your people are a tough bunch. They'll survive." He said with a smile. Zarya looked at him and gave him a grateful smile. "Thank you Spartan." She said. "Please, it's just Jacob." He replied with a smile.

~ _Watchpoint Gibraltar 2 hours later 3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

As they got back, Dr. Ziegler fussed over Jacob as Reinhardt held him while they returned.

"What happened?" She asked. Hera gave her the rundown of what happened. "Mein Gott! Are you ok?" She asked the Spartan. "Yes Doc, I'm fine." He said. She sighed and let him go. The Spartan had gained some strength and walked to the mission room to give his report.

He opened the door to see 76 shifting through papers. Jacob knocked on the door and saw him perk his head.

"Oh, Jacob your back." He said. Jacob saluted. "Yes sir, we have successfully recruit Aleksandra Zaryanova and gained the support of Russia in reinstating Overwatch." He said. He then gave the rundown of the battle and his sustained injuries.

"Alright, well you're dismissed and on medical leave for the time being." He said and ushered the Spartan out. He nodded and walked out. Jacob decided to check on Caboose, lord knows he's driving the rest of the agents mad with his prattle.

He walked into the rec room to see Lena, Hana, McCree and Reinhardt sitting next to him as he told his story of the Freelancers. Jacob leaned on the doorway and smiled. ' **Well, at least he isn't driving them crazy.** ' He thought and walked off to return the weapon back to the Chief.

He walked to Winston's lab and opened to door to see Chief and the gorilla working on the teleporter to return them back to their world.

Jacob knocked on the door. "Am I intruding?" He asked. They looked at him and ushered him in.

"How was the mission?" Chief asked. "Good sir, suffered injuries that will heal. Stopped the Omnics from gaining a foothold and recruited Miss Zarya for Overwatch." Jacob reported. Chief nodded and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Good work Spartan, now Winston here thinks he has created the doorway for us to return." He said. The Spartan looked at the Chief with a forced smile. To be honest, Jacob didn't want to leave. He felt at home here. He lost his family and his squad back in their world. He started to make bonds here and didn't want to sever them.

"You can stay if you want." Chief said. He understood the Spartan's look. Jacob looked at him.

"What do you mean?' He asked. "Don't lie to me, I can see it in your eyes, the yearning of a family to call your own. I've read the reports on the loss of your family and your squadron. If you want to stay, then that is your choice." He replied. Jacob looked at him with a face of happiness.

"But, I'll need your dog tags so we can say that you died. Wouldn't want the UNSC to think you went AWOL." Chief said. Jacob didn't know what to say, he dropped his helmet and hugged the Spartan-II.

"Thank you sir." He said as tears fell. Hera appeared on his shoulder and gave Chief a grateful smile.

"Alright, alright, enough of this mushy mush. Go so me and Winston can work this teleporter." He said ushering the Spartan-IV outside. Jacob grabbed his helmet and walked outside to see Caboose looking at him with a smile.

"I am glad you are staying Jacob, you have a loving family here." He said with a smile. "Besides, someone needs to keep Church busy instead of Tucker and Carolina." He said. Jacob looked at his old friend and smiled. He pulled out a photograph of him and Caboose smiling along with the rest of the Reds and Blues. He was going to give it to Caboose, until he shook his head.

"No, you keep it. I'll always remember you." He said. Jacob looked at the Blue and hugged him.

"I am going to miss you Caboose." He said holding the blonde haired Blue. Caboose hugged him back and smiled.

"I'm going to miss you too Jacob." He replied. The Spartan heard sniffling and looked to see Lena and Hana crying. He smiled warmly at the sniveling girls and walked over. They jumped on him and held him tightly.

Reinhardt bellowed with laughter and gave him a thumbs up. Jacob was happy, he had a family to call his own. He now had a purpose to protect these people now and forever.

 **A/N: Thank you for reading, I am terribly sorry for the lack of uploads. My fucking school is brain dead. This bullshit called 'Camp Warrior'. Nothing to do with camp, just a program to talk to us about rules and other stupid crap. I seriously hate my school, but I can't complain. I am a Senior and have one more year in that hellhole. Anyway, thanks for reading peeps. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~ _3_ _rd_ _POV_ ~

Jacob woke up the next day to see Caboose waiting for him. "Come on Jacob, you're gonna miss breakfast!" The simulation trooper said with a frown. "Hold your horses Caboose, I'll be right there." Jacob replied getting out of bed to take a quick shower. After showering, he walked out and changed into clean clothes and placed his armor on.

"Alright, let's get going." He said as Caboose practically dragged the Spartan to the mess hall. The agents of Overwatch already beat them there, but Lena and Hana saved two seats for them. Jacob and Caboose got their food and sat across from them.

"How can you see out of this thing?" Hana asked inspecting the helmet. "That's why there's a visor Hana." The Spartan retorted. "Oh shut up." She replied putting the helmet down. Jacob chuckled at the Korean's antics. "So, anything new today?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah, Winston managed to get the teleporter up and running to send Caboose and The Chief home." She replied. Jacob looked at Caboose as he ate his food. He was going to miss him, but he knew it would be better. In a way, if the Covenant or any alien species tried to invade this earth, he would be there to be its defender.

As the four finished their breakfast, everyone joined Winston back in his lab to say farewell to the Spartan and Trooper.

"It has been an honor to fight by your side Spartan. Farewell." Chief said as Jacob handed him his dog tags. "It has been a privilege to fight with you sir." He said saluting the older Spartan.

"Spartans never die, they're only missing in action." Chief said before walking through the blue portal. "Bye Jacob, bye everyone else!" Caboose said before walking after the Spartan. Winston shut the teleporter off and looked at Jacob.

"Well, what's next?" Jacob asked. "Now, we go and defend this world and hopefully bring Overwatch back." 76 said looking at the Spartan.

"What've you got chief?" Jacob asked placing his helmet on. "Well, Jacob could come with me to King's Row. Tekhartha Mondatta is going to be there, and if I know correctly, someone will be there to assassinate him." Lena piped up. "There's your assignment Spartan." 76 said before walking over.

"Now that we are in this world, we can see the Earth like you always dreamed about." Hera said. Her face popped up on his HUD with a smile.

"I guess you're right." Jacob replied walking out of the room as Lena blinked next to the Spartan. "Guess I'm right about what?" Lena asked. "Oh, I was talking to Hera. Sorry." He said as the A.I. hologram appeared in front of them.

"We were just discussing, how since Jacob here was born on a different planet, we could probably see the sights." Hera said folding her hands and beaming her smile. "Oh, well I can help you with that luv, first we need to get some weapons to combat this assassin." Lena said blinking to the armory with the Spartan following close behind.

"Well, I think it best of I took a position on top with the security detail. If what Hera told me is true, he's important for the Omnic-Human relationship movement." Jacob said grabbing a sniper from the weapons rack and slinging it on his back. He had his twin swords on his back so he was good on close encounters.

"My guess, it will be Widowmaker from the museum is the assassin." Jacob said strapping the assault rifle with the sniper on his back.

"Rubbish, but it is debatable." Lena said placing her pistols in their holsters. "So, when is this assassin going to be there?" Jacob asked as the two walked out. "Tomorrow, so if we take the dropship, we can be in King's Row in about an hour instead of commercial. My guess, they will not let you on with that gun." She said pointing to the assault rifle.

"You got a point there. Alright, let's go. We'll discuss the plan on the ride there." Jacob said as the two started towards that hangar.

Before they entered the hangar, Lena snatched the Spartan's helmet and inspected it closely. "If you wanted to look at it, you could of just asked." Jacob muttered as when she snatched it off his head, it also strained a muscle. He rubbed the back of his neck in pain.

"Sorry." She said with an embarrassed smile. Jacob rolled his eyes and entered the ship. Lena took off her goggles and slipped on the helmet. Despite her hair blocking most of her vision, she managed to see through it.

"Comfy." She said as the door raised behind her. "Hello Lena." Hera said as her face popped up on the HUD.

"Oh, hello there luv." She said with a smile. Hera chuckled and appeared in front of her. Lena took the helmet off and blew a strand of hair back into place.

"Holy, did you just get out of sleep?" Jacob teased. She walked over and saw her hair in all different places instead of the usual spiky hairstyle she had.

"Not funny!" She yelled in a shrill voice. Jacob looked at her and snickered. She rolled her eyes and began fixing her hair as the ship took off towards King's Row.

"Hera, bring up any records of Mondatta." He said. Jacob shifted through the holograms to learn up about why he would be a prominent target. Lena bounced the basketball around and was shooting in hoop after hoop. Nothing but net. After her 50th shot, she placed it back on the rack and flopped on the couch while rubbing the sweat from her brow.

"If we make it soon, we could go and view the sights London has to offer." Lena said placing her feet on the table. The Spartan stood up and felt his joints crack.

"That was boring, but I think I kind of understand why Mondatta is a big deal. Being the leader of the Shambali is kind of a big deal." He said walking over and picking up the basketball from the rack.

"Have you played Basketball in your world?" Lena asked. "Yeah, just never got the chance to have fun and shoot around." He said throwing the ball behind him as it made it through the hoop. Lena chuckled and shifted in her seat.

Jacob sat down a few feet away from her and watched as the ship descended through the clouds and the skyline of London showed. He got up and looked out the door as the streets were flooded with the daily commute. Humans and Omnics walking as one. Of course, there was the occasional Omnic harassment here and there.

"Why, why do humans have to be so mistreating of other people?" He asked. Lena popped one eye opened and sighed.

"Don't know luv, guess that's the way we were made." She replied blinking next to him. "There's Ol Big Ben." She said pointing to the towering futuristic clock tower. Jacob looked on and smiled.

"Guess I can cross that off my bucket list." He said with a chuckle. The dropship landed on top of Lena's apartment complex. The duo exited the ship and walked down to Lena's apartment.

"Oi, how's it going Lena?" A man asked closing his door and locking it. "Oh, nothing much Jarod luv. How's the wife and kids?" She asked with a smile. "Doing quite well, me oldest is going into the military once he graduates and the small one is going into the 5th grade." Jarod replied with a smile.

"Oh that's wonderful, give them my love!" She said as the man waved goodbye and walked away. "Friend of yours?" Jacob asked. "Oh Jarod? He's harmless. I met him at the local pub and I guess we kind of became good friends after that. I must say, I kind of did have a thing for him." She explained opening the door to her room.

"That's nice, and hilarious." Jacob said as he took off his armor and suit. "Yeah, that's what Hana said when I brought her here to hang out one day." Lena said laughing. After placing his armor in the corner, Jacob snagged Hera's chip and placed it in his pocket. Hera appeared and floated around the room to inspect it.

"I hope you do know that there is a small camera here." She said pointing to a small area in the wall. "Are you pulling my leg Hera luv?" She asked walking over to the AI. "No, I am not." Hera said as Lena noticed and pulled a string to reveal a camera behind a false part of the wall.

"Oh blast it all to hell. Someone's been peeping on me!" She said pulling the camera out. She looked through the videos and noticed some of them showed her coming out of the shower and changing. Lena's face grew hot in embarrassment.

"God damn weirdos." She huffed pulling out the SD card and destroying it. "I guess King's Row isn't safe like you thought." Jacob said relaxing into the couch. Lena tossed the destroyed card in the trash and flopped into the chair and turned on the television.

" _In other news, Tekharta Mondatta, Leader of the Shambali Monks, is scheduled to make an appearance to hopefully bring the Omnic hate tension down here in King's Row. More on this story as it continues. Greg?_ "

The news reporter said. Jacob sighed and looked outside as the setting sun lowered on the London horizon. "I never seen the sunset on Earth. Back where I was from, the sun was artificial. I never truly saw the beauty in the actual thing." He said watching the ball of fire lower.

"You know, if you keep staring at it, you'll go blind." Lena said. "By its sheer brilliance maybe." Jacob joked and got up. "Well, let's go sightseeing." He said with a smile. Lena blinked next to him and practically dragged him out of the apartment complex and outside.

"You're gonna pull my arm out of its socket!" Jacob complained. "Considering the fact you have practically indestructible bones, I highly doubt that." Hera said with a smirk. "You're not helping!" He retorted gritting his teeth.

As Lena dragged him along to see everything King's Row had to offer, they eventually made it to the pub. "Oi, let's see how well you can hold your own." Lena said with a determined smile.

"He can't get drunk really." Hera put in. "Where's the fun in that?" She complained. "Don't blame him, blame the augmentations." Hera replied. Lena rolled her eyes and dragged him in anyway.

"Hey Lena, the usual?" The bartender asked. "Yeah, and get Jacob here the strongest you got Sarah. I want to test something." Lena replied. Sarah nodded and poured Lena her usual drink. She pulled out a bigger cup and poured in gin, vodka, absinthe, brandy, and blackberry liquor all in one.

"Oh my, Jacob, are you sure? That is a powerful cocktail." Hera asked nervously. "You know me, I love a challenge." He said as Hera floated towards the table and sat cross legged. She stared intently at the alcoholic substance.

"Here ya go Jacob. I take it will be on your tab?" She asked Lena. "Yeah, yeah, now this I got to see." Lena said pulling out her phone and recorded Jacob drinking. [ **A/N: Considering the fact I am still in high school, I have never had a cocktail drink. The only alcoholic drink I've had was Budweiser. Let me tell ya, ugh. Disgusting. Now, on with the story!** ]

Jacob downed the drink and set the cup down. "So, how do you feel luv?" She asked him. "I feel a little funny, but I can still function properly." He said shaking his head.

"That is you experiencing what it's like to be drunk Jacob." Hera informed. "Whoa, it's a weird sensation." He said with a smile. After a few minutes, a searing pain erupted in his skull.

"Oh my god, why are the lights so damn bright?" He asked holding his head. "And that, is you experiencing a hangover." Hera replied chuckling. "It's not funny!" Jacob complained as he laid his head down.

"As much as I enjoyed this, Lena we need to go back and rest up for tomorrows mission." Hera said getting up. "Oh rubbish, alright, I guess you're right." She replied downing her drink and paying for their drinks.

"Come on big guy, time for you to sleep." Lena said helping the Spartan back to their apartment. "Have fun you too~" Sarah called out with a smile. Lena felt her face flush red.

As the trio returned to their room, Jacob fell asleep on the couch while Lena changed into pajamas and slept in the bedroom.

~ _The Next Day_ ~

Jacob's eyes fluttered opened. "Oh, what happened last night?" He asked. "Well, you and Lena went sightseeing, then you went to her favorite pub and had the strongest drink they had." Hera replied. He sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Did I get drunk?" He asked. "Yeah, that past by fast and the hangover hit you like a freight train." Hera said suppressing a laugh. "Yeah, yeah laugh it up." He grumbled. Hera smiled and chuckled lightly.

The Spartan grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and stumbled his way into the bathroom. "Why are the lights so damn bright!?" Jacob said loudly. Lena, from the other room, groaned and stretched as she got out of bed.

"Oi, bring it down a notch." She said. Lena grabbed some clothes and waited for Jacob to finish. She tapped her foot impatiently. "God, how long does it take to clean himself?" She said aloud.

After a few minutes, Jacob walked out with clean clothes on and nodded to Lena. "It's free." He said with a smile. Lena scoffed and walked in. Jacob decided to make them some breakfast. "Uh, how do I make breakfast?" Jacob asked. Hera appeared next to him and laughed.

"What? You try spending the rest of your life on a ship eating MREs." He retorted. Hera chuckled and brought out how to make scrambled eggs, bacon, and toast. "I think Lena's got everything you need in the fridge." She said as Jacob looked in and grabbed everything.

"Meh, I might as well cook some breakfast before we go on our stakeout." He said turning on the stovetop. The shower turned off as Lena exited the bathroom and returned her room to change. After a few minutes, Jacob had managed to make two plates of food for him and Lena. He opened the fridge and poured two cups of orange juice as Lena came out in her uniform with the Chronal Accelerator firmly strapped on her chest.

"What's this? Breakfast? You shouldn't have luv." Lena said with a smile. "I thought, might as well, since we are on a mission together. I could do something nice before we stop this assassin tonight." Jacob said sitting across from her. Lena took her seat across and chuckled.

"Smells good, did you get Hera to help?" She asked stabbing eggs and bacon and shoving it into her mouth. "Maybe." He replied with a chuckle.

After a few jokes being cracked here and there, the two heroes finished their breakfast and dumped them in the sink to clean them. "So, what's it like being in space?" She asked finishing the last of the dishes.

"It's scary and comforting at the same time. You have no idea what's out there, and at the same time, it's comforting to know you have silence to gather your thoughts." He replied drying the dishes and putting them away.

"That's kind of unnerving. If you think about that." She said. "Yeah, that I can agree. But the thing about space, is you never know what you're going to meet." Jacob said as he sat on the couch.

"What time's the Mondatta thing?" Jacob asked. "Around 8:00." Lena replied. Jacob sighed and looked over at the clock. It read '12:40'. He sighed and turned on the television. "Some TV can't hurt." He muttered and relaxed into the cushion.

~ _TimeSkip_ ~

8:00 rolled around. "Finally, I thought I was going to die of boredom." Jacob said with relief. The Spartan put on his suit and attached the armor pieces until he held his helmet. He looked into the visor and sighed. He turned it over and placed the familiar, warm helmet on his head. He slipped Hera's chip in and saw her face on the HUD.

"Ready?" She asked. "Yup, let's do this." He said as the duo walked out of Lena's apartment. As Lena locked the door, a lady walking up stopped in her tracks as she looked at the Spartan. Lena looked over at her and then Jacob, "Uh, just going to a dress up party luv." She said with a nervous smile.

"I don't really care Lana, just get him out of here. He's dragging dirt on the floor." The woman said before walking past them.

"It's Lena! Lena Oxton! How hard is that to remember? Are that daft?" She yelled at the woman. She stopped and turned to look at the heroine.

"I know you didn't just raise your voice, you may be living here, but I still own it. I might just double the rent for that outburst." She said with an evil smile. Lena stopped and froze.

"Oh bollocks, forgive me Miss Rowena, I didn't know it was you!" She said apologizing profusely. Rowena just chuckled and patted her shoulder. "Oh, I forgive you Lena, or should I say Tracer?" She said smiling.

Lena chuckled nervously. "Oh don't be so scared, I knew it was you. Why do you think I let you off the hook with paying rent on time?" She said before walking away. "Oh my god, that was scary." She said with a nervous laugh.

"Alright, let's get going." Jacob said jogging to the rooftop with Lena on his tail. "Alright, you go and blend in with the crowd. I'll join the security detail on the rooftop." Jacob said as he launched himself in the air and boosted towards the gathering. "I hope they don't fire at me." Jacob muttered before landing on an empty rooftop.

He peered over and noticed a few guards on the rooftop. "Alright, we got about 10 guards posted. What about you Tracer?" Jacob asked. "I see two guards by his side." She reported back. Jacob sighed and pulled out the sniper.

' **Now, if I were a sniper, where would I be?** ' He thought. After a few minutes, Mondatta walked out on stage and raised his hands.

"Human, Machine, we are all one in the Iris." He said. Jacob rolled his eyes and looked down the scope. "Spartan, I just got a hit, one of the guards is down." Hera said urgently. "Set a waypoint." He replied getting up and jumping from rooftop to rooftop behind the other guards.

"Hurry it up, I think the assassin is setting up for the kill." Hera said urgently. "Activate speed unit." Jacob said. He felt a rush of speed. Before he could arrive, he heard 'Come to crash another party luv? Ha!' Followed by a series of blasts from Tracer's pulse pistols.

"Damn, couldn't wait for me?" Jacob said in his comms. "Whoa, well hurry up. I'm warning Mondatta security." Tracer replied.

Jacob ran next Tracer and peeked over to see the same blue femme fatale sniper. "You owe me twenty bucks." Jacob said to her. Lena scoffed and reloaded her pistols.

"I can flank her, you provide cover fire." Tracer said. "Roger." He said pulling out the assault rifle and firing bursts of bullets at the assassin. Lena blinked after her. Widowmaker gritted her teeth as the blinking hero chased her.

She vaulted over a rooftop and placed a venom mine on a chunk of brick. She smirked when she saw Tracer follow close behind. Lena triggered the mine and coughed violently. She tripped over her feet and slid next to the Widow.

"Such a sweet, foolish girl." She said with a smirk and aimed her barrel of her sniper at her head. Lena looked up and disappeared before her eyes.

' **What the?** ' Widowmaker thought and twirled to find the heroine. She reappeared back before she went through the smoke. "What's that?" She said blinking in the air and shooting a pipe that momentarily blinded the assassin. Tracer pulled out a pulse bomb and threw at the blue sniper.

Widowmaker's vision cleared and she noticed the bomb flying towards her. With precision accuracy, she shot the bomb and the explosion threw Tracer off the roof. Mondatta stopped in his tracks and noticed the heroine falling. Widowmaker jumped off the roof and aimed her rifle at Tracer's Accelerator.

Tracer saw this and prepared her Recall ability. But Widowmaker was faster, she fired a shot that traveled its way towards her Accelerator. She recalled, but the bullet traveled down towards it's true target, Mondatta.

"Jacob, get down their fast! Mondatta is going to-" Hera was cut off as the bullet struck Mondatta in his chest. "Get down there on the double Spartan!" She yelled. Jacob complied and hopped off the building and ran towards Mondatta's corpse.

Tracer reappeared back on the roof as Widowmaker grappled back to her position. "Looks like the party is over." She said smirking. Lena blinking towards the edge to see the fallen Omnic Monk.

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" She said. Tracer turned and blinked towards Widowmaker and tackled her. "WHY? Why would you do this?" She yelled as tears welled in her eyes. Widowmaker snickered and laughed.

Tracer backed off before hearing the sound of engines roaring. She turned to see a Talon ship, ready to pick up Widowmaker. The assassin pulled her down by her collar and whispered something in her ear before vaulting over the side and slamming her into the building. Tracer dropped and groaned while holding her chest.

The assassin zipped back to the rooftop and picked up her sniper and walked onto the waiting ship. Jacob managed to reach the body of the Monk. "What now Hera? There are people staring at us." Jacob said placing his rifle on his back.

"Plug me into the body." She ordered. The Spartan complied and took out Hera's chip and found an insert slot in the robot.

"What are you doing?" A pedestrian asked. "We can save his consciousness, but not his body. That will need repairs. But we can still save Mondatta." Hera said appearing before the group.

"How are you going to do that?" Jacob asked. "I can share my chip with him until we can repair his body or make a new chip to hold him." Hera replied. Jacob nodded and waited for a few minutes.

"Okay, pull me out." Hera said. Jacob pulled out Hera's card and stuck back in his helmet. This time, he saw two faces on his HUD.

"W-where am I?" Mondatta asked as he looked around. "Mr. Mondatta, my name is Hera, you are currently in a limbo state between life and death. My associate and I saved you." She said calming the monk.

"Oh, ok. I understand." He replied. "Good, because the strain of handling two AIs one a single chip is doing a strain on me. We need to find you a chip to sustain you." Jacob said. "J-Jacob, H-Hera, I need you guys." Lena said weakly on her comm.

"Hera, locate her." Jacob ordered. "Marking your HUD now. Hurry." She said. Jacob turned around and activated his boot thrusters and flew toward the rooftop and searched for the blinking Brit.

"Tracer! Where are you!" Jacob called out. "I'm right here!" Lena called below them. He looked over the edge to see Lena in the fetal position cradling her damaged Accelerator as it crackled with blue energy.

"Shit." He muttered under his breath and jumped down. He picked Lena up bridal style and brought her back to the ship on her apartment complex. "Hera, scan the Accelerator and inform Winston of the situation." He ordered. The schematics for the Accelerator showed up on his HUD. It looked as if the interior wiring was damaged.

"Okay, so the interior wiring seems to be damaged. Did you make contact with Winston?" He asked Hera. "Establishing connection."

"Jacob? What's going on?" The gruff voice of Winston asked. "No time to explain, Lena's Accelerator is damaged. Interior wiring seems to have fused and some of the metal has indented and broken some the wiring. There's crackles of energy lighting up and bouncing off the Accelerator." He informed him. "Okay, Athena, bring the ship back. And fast. I'll set up an operating table for her." Winston said and the call ended.

Jacob felt the ship take off. He stayed by Lena's side to comfort her and hopefully try to find the problem without causing any long term damage. He removed his helmet and Hera appeared in front of them.

"It's not too damaged, just some wires that need replacing and some dents to be kinked out." Hera informed them. Jacob let out a sigh of relief and patted Lena's shoulder.

"You're gonna be alright." He said. Lena suppressed a small pained laugh. "I think she may have broken a rib or something." She groaned in pain. Jacob reached into his armor and pulled out the healing unit.

"This is going to help." He said placing it in her hand. Lena felt the healing unit mend her broke ribs. "Oh, that feels better." She said and sighed in relief.

"That's good. Now, I think we are here." He said as the ship landed in the hangar. Winston and Mercy waited with machines to help with Lena's Accelerator. Jacob picked Lena up as she groaned.

"It still hurts, but I'll survive." She said as Winston took over and brought her to the cart waiting for her. As the three took off, Jacob walked backed and grabbed his helmet. He walked back to the armory and deposited his weapons on the racks and headed over to his room and placed the helmet on the table.

He removed Hera's chip and saw Mondatta and Hera appeared before him. "Hello Mondatta." Jacob said with a nod. "Hello SpartanMchowell. I owe you my thanks for saving my life." He said bowing. "Please, it's what we do. Now, we need to get you your own chip so you don't cramp up Hera's." He said walking to Winston's lab.

"Hello? Winston? Are you here?" He called into the empty workshop. Rustling could be heard deep inside. "Winston? Is that you? Don't try to scare me, it won't work." Jacob said strolling inside.

"Eh? Oh it's just you Spartan." Torbjorn's voice called out. The small mechanic strolled out and looked up at the towering giant in front of him.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you Mr. Torbjorn." Jacob said sighing in relief. "It's just Torbjorn, so, what do ya need?" He asked scratching his beard. "Yeah, can you build another AI chip like this one?" He asked holding Hera's chip to the small dwarf.

"Aye, that I can do. But first, I'll need to scan it to get the schematics." He said inspecting the chip. Hera appeared before the two. "Okay, let me give Athena the schematics. I feel violated when my chip gets scanned." She said with a blue blush on her face. After a few minutes, Athena uploaded the schematics to a 3-D printer.

"The beauty of 3D printing." Torbjorn said with a grin. After the machine finished building the chip, Torbjorn grabbed it and sparked some energy in it. "Alright, it's ready to go. You can upload Hera in if you want." He said. "Well, it's not necessarily for Hera." Jacob said as Mondatta appeared.

"WHAT? But he's dead!" The Swedish man yelled. "Well, his body is, but not his consciousness. We were able to upload and store his conscious in with Hera. All we need now his body to be repaired." Jacob informed him.

"Well, Lena will be happy. Wouldn't stop babbling on and on about him." He grumbled and waddled off to work on his turrets. Jacob chuckled and plugged a wire to transfer Mondatta into the AI chip.

"Transfer complete." Hera said. Jacob looked and saw Mondatta appeared in the new chip and sigh in relief. "Thank you, I cannot begin to show my gratitude." Mondatta said bowing.

"Please Mondatta, it's alright. It's what we as heroes do. Saving people, hunting and bring the bad people to justice." He said grabbing the two chips and walking out towards the infirmary ward.

"Ah, here we are." He said knocking on the door. "Come in!" The shrill voice of Lena called out. Jacob cautiously opened the door and saw Genji, Hana, Zenyatta, Mercy, Winston and Reinhardt in the room with her.

"Ello luv, how ya doing?" She said with a wide grin. "I came to see how you were hanging on. Everything alright?" Jacob asked with a worried look. Lena laughed and nodded.

"I'm fine Jacob, gosh, you sound like an older brother I never had." She said with a smile. "Well someone needs to watch over so you don't do anything reckless." He said squeezing past the assembled group.

"Aye, that I agree with." Reinhardt said patting Jacob on the shoulder. "That is true, you have been one to take reckless risks." Mercy said with a smile. "Oh shove it Ange." Lena grumbled. Jacob chuckled and rubbed her hair.

"I wish I was fast enough to save him." She said with a frown. "Well, you weren't able to save his body." Jacob said pulling out Mondatta's chip.

"Wot are you talking about?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. As she said this, Mondatta appeared for the agents.

"Hello, agents of Overwatch. I extend my gratitude for saving my life." He said bowing. "Brother Mondatta, you are alive." Zenyatta said hovering next to the chip on Lena's lap.

"Indeed Brother Zenyatta. You have SpartanMchowell here to thank for saving my life." He said looking at the Spartan. Jacob shook his head and smiled. "You actually have Lena here to thank. If it wasn't for her efforts to try and stop Widowmaker, you might have finally passed on." Jacob said as Lena covered her face in embarrassment.

Mondatta turned towards Lena and bowed his head towards the British heroine. "Thank you Lena, I know you may have failed to save my body, but you have saved my mind. Without you, I will not be here now. For that, you have my deepest gratitude." He said. "All in a day's work luv." Lena said beaming her smile.

Mondatta chuckled and asked to be moved to get some rest. "I will take over from here. Thank you, Spartan." Zenyatta said grabbing the chip and floating away. Everyone else started to disperse until Lena and Jacob stayed behind.

"Thank you Jacob." Lena said grabbing the Spartan into a hug. Jacob heard her sniffles and held her head close. "All in a day's work." He said softly. She looked at him and wiped her tears away.

"I am just glad that you were brought here." She said with a smile. Jacob looked at her and rubbed her head. "You get some rest, God knows I need it." He said with a yawn. Lena laughed before her eyes widen.

"Oh, I almost forgot, here's your healing unit." She said tossing the canister to him. "Thanks, now get some rest. That's an order." He said kissing her forehead. Lena blinked her eyes and looked at him.

"Gotta make sure my little sister is alright." He said with shrugged shoulders. "Good night bro." She said punching his shoulder lightly. Jacob smiled at waved goodbye as he exited the room to see Hana standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Can I help you?" He asked the Korean. "No, _big brother_." She said with a smile and took off running while laughing.

Jacob grumbled and saw Hera appear next to him. "If it's any consultation, you do make for a 'big brother' bravado next to the younger members." She said with a smile. "Har, har, har, laugh it up." He groaned as he entered his room and flopped onto the bed with his armor still on.

"Good night Jacob." Hera said as Jacob placed her chip on the nightstand. Jacob mumbled a 'night' before snoozing away. Hera laughed and smiled.

"Always a risk taker and a care giver. I am glad I was given to you." She said lightly before shutting down for the night.

 **A/N: Whew, this was a hoot to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it. Now for some sweet, sweet sleep for this guy. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Jacob luv, are you sure about this?" Tracer asked. Jacob stood at 100,000 feet in a dropship overlooking a battle. He was now having second thoughts about this idea.

"I don't think even you'll survive this Jacob." Hera said. "76 was the one that decided for me to be the backup." The Spartan said strapping the assault rifle on his back. His twin Energy Swords prodded out of his shoulder blades. Two pulse pistols strapped to his thighs.

"Are you positive Jake?" Tracer asked again. "I've dropped from an ODST pod from the atmosphere. How is this any bad?" Jacob asked. "Considering you were shielded from burning on re-entry." Hera chimed in.

"Just focus all power on the shields Hera." Jacob said. As the duo reached the battle, Jacob put on his helmet and sighed. The ramp lowered as the rush of air came in.

"Be careful luv." Tracer said in the comms. "Gotcha, later." Jacob said running of the ramp and jumping into the sky. It was peaceful really, it reminded him of days when training with Buck. Like Buck, Jacob was an ODST before joining the Spartan IV program. Jacob looked around at the white clouds as he streaked past. The alarms for his shields started to blar.

"Jacob, we're coming in hot!" Hera reported. As he broke past the clouds to the sounds of gunfire.

"10 to target." Hera said as the ground became visible. Agents fired at Talon operatives. Jacob straighten as he actived his boot thrusters to slow his descend. A crater was made as Jacob made his entrance.

"Fashionably late, as usual." 76 muttered as he fired at agents. The Spartan stood up and pulled his rifle out and began to fire at the operatives.

"You've picked a wrong time to do anything." Jacob shouted into his mic, his voice echoing at the operative. Widowmaker had taken a sniping position not far from the battle. Reaper and a purple woman fired back at the agents until Jacob appeared and began to mow down the enemies one by one. The woman noticed the war titan and disappeared and made her way to to a mounted machine gun. Swinging it towards Mercy, 76, Reinhardt, Lena, Torbjorn, and Winston.

"Jacob, you've got a turret preparing to fire." Hera warned. The Spartan growled before switching his aim at the machine nest. The woman cackled lightly as the turret let loose a string of bullets.

"Hera!" Jacob said. "On it, just go!" The A.I. responded as the thudering titan made his way to his teammates. Jacob jumped and aimed his rifle at the woman and fired.

"Sombra, get to cover. You're no match in the open with that thing." Widowmaker said in the comms. The woman dropped the turret and retreated backwards.

"I tapped into their comms, seems that purple woman was one of their own. 'Sombra' is her name." Hera informed the group. The group managed to push the operatives back as Lena hopped onto the turret and swiveled it back towards the enemy and fired at them.

"We've got them on the run!" Lena cheered as Talon backed off. Jacob looked at Hera in his helmet as a affirming glance was shared between the two. The Spartan ran up to the turret and grabbed it from Lena while breaking it off the swivel it was resting on. Lena backed off in surprise.

"Sorry, need this." Jacob apologized as he ran forward. He turned the corner to see the operatives preparing for a charge as a tank was shown behind them. He aimed at the tank and opened fired. The bullets ripping apart the armor in the tank. Widowmaker fired from a rooftop at the Spartan below as Sombra and Reaper focused their attention on the ground with the rest of the operatives. Jacob's team surged forward as they saw him firing away with the borrowed turret. The flashing red on his HUD informed Jacob the turret was almost out of ammo.

Tossing it down and pulling his rifle, Jacob dashed forward and fired at the operatives until Reaper, an injured Sombra, Widowmaker, and a handful of Talon gurnts managed to retreat from a smoke grenade.

"Til next time, _Spartan_." Widowmaker growled. Jacob deactivated his swords and placed them on his back. Lena blinked forward and gave his rifle to him with a smile.

"Thanks." Jacob said placing it on his back. He removed his helmet and looked at the battlefield. The smell of death began lay upon the battlefield like fresh dew on a midnight summer day.

He frowned at the sight. "No matter where I am, on a different planet or universe. War and battle still exist." He said. Mercy walked up to him before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I understand what you feel Jacob. I do, but at times, it is necessary to protect the world we love." She said before walking back to the waiting dropship.

"Humans, we never learn to get along. In my world, we managed to get along with various species. We were united, but it was for a purpose when the Covenant attacked." Jacob said.

"The Covenant?" Lucio asked with a raised eyebrow. "The Covenant was a religious group from various races. They believed giant rings scattered in the galaxy will make them gods. But these 'rings', were actually weapons used by the Forerunners as a last resort." Jacob said walking onto the lamp.

"Last resort for what?" Lena asked punching in the coordinates for base. "Against a terrifying enemy, known as the Flood. A parasite with it's only goal to kill every sentient being." Jacob said making everyone gasp lightly.

"The rings, or Halo, is a devastating weapon used to wipe out not only the Flood, but all sentient life. The Covenant, Humanity. A clean slate, if you will." Jacob said.

"All sentient life?" Mercy asked. Jacob nodded. "If it weren't for the Foreruner's quick thinking, the galaxy would be empty, devoid of life. Monitors and the Librarian indexed every species, from DNA to living specimens. They repopulated worlds, and life continued after that." Jacob finished.

"And I thought our world was bad." Reinhardt said. Jacob managed a small smile. "I was actually an ODST during the time the Ark primed all Rings to fire." He said. "What's an ODST?" 76 asked.

"Orbital. Drop. Shock. Trooper. If memory serves. Basically a toned, more human version of a Spartan." Jacob said. Hera appeared and nodded.

"From the records, Jacob was a formidable ODST trooper. It's no surprise he would volunteer to become a Spartan." Hera said crossing her arms. Mercy's eyes were still wide in horror. The fact this man had to endure that trauma, it's no surprise he hasn't been in therapy.

"Are you sure you're okay. For the kind of trauma this Covenant, Flood war it must've did some kind of damage." Mercy said with concern. Now that he had time to think about, even jacob wondered about his mental health. But with war and following orders wired in his head, he never really thought about it.

"I'm fine Angela. Thank you for your concern. I'll goto if I don't think I am right. Okay?" Jacob said. Knowing it would be losing argument, she put on a smile and nodded.

"Well, I'm glad you're here and not there anymore." Lucio said patting him on the shoulder. Jacob gave them a grateful smile. The dropship landed in the hangar bay as the occupants disembarked. Winston and a woman stood in front of the waiting warriors.

"Greetings, I am Satya Vaswani. My callsign is Symmetra." The woman said with tone of authority. Lucio glared at her.

"I know who you are, you and your corrupt corporation." He spat crossing his arms. "Whoa, whoa, what's with the hostility?" Jacob asked.

"Vishkar, that sneezy corporation tried to use my people as slaves. A work labor force to build their 'idea' of a utopia in Rio. So I led a rebellion against them." Lucio said. Jacob looked at Symmetra.

"Symmetra obviously joined Overwatch to create a difference in the world than what Vishkar had in mind. We're all agents here. We're a family." Jacob intervened. "Now you're taking her side? I thought I considered you a friend." Lucio said turning his back on the Spartan.

"Lucio, I'm not taking sides okay. This is in the past. You must learn to forgive. Did Rio change at all?" He asked the Brazilian.

"Well, not really." Lucio said turning around. "You may not agree with her, but you must trust her. We are all agents now." Jacob said. Lucio gave one last look at Satya before skating off.

"I'll talk to him." Lena said walking after him. Torbjorn waddled off towards Winston's lab to tinker with his turrets while Reinhardt said his goodbyes and left for his room. Leaving Symmetra, Winston, Mercy, and Jacob.

"Who are you?" Satya asked looking at Jacob. "Jacob Mchowell. UNSC." He answered shaking her hand.

"He's from a different universe. A horrible one from the way he told us." Mercy said. "Well, I best be leaving. I need my rest after a battle." Jacob said walking away. Mercy said her goodbyes and followed along after the Spartan.

"So what do you think of her?" Angela asked. "Satya? She checks out." Jacob said. Angela looked at Jacob and smiled lightly.

"What do those pink cheeks mean?" Angela asked making the Spartan stiffen. "Uh, what uh, what do you mean?" Jacob asked. Angela giggled light before leaving for her room.

 **A/N: Okay, ya'll deserve an explanation. I tried, emphasis on the word tried, to download HOTS so i could be like everyother nerd and get the Oni Genji skin. Didn't pan out to well and accidently deleted Office 365 and Word to make more space. I now thought I was screwed without Word but thankfully Notepad on Windows works real well. I do apologize in advance. I thank you all for understanding. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jacob awoke in his bed to the heat blowing through. "Hera, why is the heat on?" He asked his AI. Hera appeared on the table and smiled lightly.

"Look out the window." She said. The Spartan sighed and managed to get off the bed and opened the curtains to see at least 2 inches of an unknown white power covering the grounds of the base.

"What is it?" Jacob asked. "Well, it's almost Christmas. It's December 24th today." Hera said with a smile. Jacob looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Christmas, a human holiday where gifts are given and received. Also, the celebration of a 'Jesus Christ' in Christianity." Hera informed him. Jacob looked back out to see the sun rising on the horizon.

"Huh." Jacob said before a knock was heard. Jacob turned and opened the door to see Winston standing there.

"Hi there, thought I should let you know, we have no missions today. But me and Athena will monitor any incoming threats." Winston said before leaving. Jacob showered and dried himself as he placed on his suit. Jacob grabbed his helmet and inserted Hera's chip in and placed his helmet on. He walked out to see agents heading off to the mess hall, some still in their pajamas.

"Mornin' Jacob love!" Lena said blinking next to him with a grin on her face. "Good morning Lena." Jacob returned the greeting. As the two made their way, Satya walked passed the two and nodded in greetings. Jacob slowed his speed when she walked by.

"Jacob, you alright there?" Lena asked. "Huh, oh yeah, yeah, I'm fine." He lied. He was glad to have his helmet, it hid his blushing face really good.

"Okay, well if you're not busy, I'd like to see if you'd want to come to King's Row with me for the holidays. What do you say?" She asked.

"I think it best if I stayed here, the public would still be in danger, even if it is the holidays." Jacob said. Lena shrugged her shoulders and made her way to her friends as Jacob sat alone. Satya walked up to him and sat across from him, making the Spartan stiff.

"Good morning Mr. Mchowell." Satya said flashing a small smile. "G-good M-morning Ms. Vaswani. Lovely weather we have today." Jacob said chuckling lightly. He removed his helmet and placed it next to him as Satya's gaze stared into his eyes.

"I actually wanted to get to know you more." Satya said. "What would you like to know?" He asked.

"What is a SPARTAN? I've heard the other agents talk about you, I tried to ask but I never get an answer." She replied.

"I am a SPARTAN-IV, the current incarnation from the SPARTAN-II program. We are practically human versions of tanks. Replenishing shields and all." He said.

"So, you're an 'OP Character' as Hana puts it." Satya said glancing over to she Hana with two thumbs up and grinning. Jacob rolled his eyes, of course Hana would say it like that.

"Yes, I am a 'OP Character'. But I'm still human. Training in all know forms of combat and can process information faster than a regular human. But the Master Chief, he's the greatest of us. No one is greater than him." Jacob said as he finished his meal.

"Exquisite." She said placing her prosthetic hand under her chin. Jacob didn't know why, but he felt intimidated by her. Usually, he would have that sense of authority. But Symmetra was something different.

"Yup, I'm a 'Titan' from a game called 'Titanfall' as Hana likes to put it." Jacob said before he was called to the mission room.

"It was nice talking to you Ms. Vaswani." Jacob said as he bowed. Symmetra nodded as Jacob grabbed his helmet and left for the room. He opened to see Soldier 76 nodding in his direction.

"Good morning Spartan. We have a mission that'd be best suited for your expertise." He said handing him a file.

"What's this?" Jacob asked. "A file on a new weapon Talon is creating. We've gotten hints they are close to start mass producing it. I want you to stop and destroy any evidence they have." 76 ordered. Jacob nodded as Hera scanned the file.

"You'll be taking a dropship at a high altitude and dropping in. They'll be suspecting a ground assault, but not an air assault." 76 said. Jacob nodded and placed his helmet on and headed for the armory. He grabbed his assault rifle, two pulse pistols, and his twin Energy swords. He made his way to the hangar and boarded. As the ship flew to the coordinates, Jacob watched out the window as the snow fell to the surface.

"It's quite beautiful, if it weren't so cold." Hera said laughing lightly. Jacob smiled and watched as they entered the area, lights blared on the surface, civilians getting into the festivities. Jacob wondered if he ever spent this 'Christmas' with his family.

"Time to target?" "5 minutes Spartan, good luck." Athena said. "Get me as close as you can." Jacob said checking his rifle.

"Ammo's good, Mjolnir Mark-IV is showing green across the board. If I also may suggest we use a Spartan Slam to start off with." Hera said. Jacob chuckled lightly. "Always with the dramatics Hera." "What? It worked last time." Hera retorted.

"Whatever you say." Jacob said as the ship hovered above the destination. "Kind of a crowded area for a Talon op, don't you think?" Jacob asked as the ramp lowered.

"True, I'll do a scan once we land." Hera said. Jacob nodded and placed his rifle on his back and took a few steps back. He charged off the ship and free fell to the ground, the winter air and snow blowing past him.

As he neared the ground, Jacob twirled and activated his boosters as he landed in the middle of a town square with his rifle in his hands. Bystanders stood and stared at the behemoth war machine.

"Uh, Hera. About that scan." "Working on it." Hera retorted as the people continued to stare. He placed his rifle on his back as a small girl ran up to him.

"Hi Mister, Merry Christmas." She said with a smile. Jacob knelt next to her and giggled lightly.

"Merry Christmas little one." He said as the girl hugged him before leaving as her parents were calling her.

"I think I found the problem, the file was a Chirstmas list." Hera reported. Jacob sighed as a hologram opened to show the list.

"I'm going to hurt that Soldier." Jacob muttered. Hera suppressed a laugh as the Spartan walked to a store.

~ **Back at Base** ~

"Okay, he's busy buying presents, let's get this place decorated and show him what Christmas is about." 76 said. The agents nodded and began to decorate the base with ornaments and colorful lights. Winston smiled as the agents rushed back and forth to get the base decorated. Tracer finished before anyone else and happened to glance at the clock before gasping lightly.

"I got to go big guy, I'll get your present I promise!" She said before blinking away. Symmetra glanced at Lucio as he skated about, wearing a costume that reminded her of the Andes mountains.

"Merry Christmas Satya." He said before skating away. Symmetra gasped lightly before smiling at him.

"Merry Christmas to you too, Lucio." She said. She got the idea and walked to the computer.

"Athena, do you know what kind of components make up Jacob's armor?" She asked typing away.

"I do, Hera has been generous to share that kind of information. She hopes it will help at more barriers to the base, in case we are ever attacked." Athena said as a diagram showed the Spartan's armor.

"Hmmm." She said as a plan formed in her head. ' **Over the past few months I've gotten to know Jacob. No matter how many times he can be dense when I talk to him.** ' She thought as Winston lumbered over.

"You alright Satya?" He asked as he placed a few nutcrackers on the computer. "I am now Winston. I am now." She said.

~ **With Jacob** ~

"Okay, looks like he just wanted me to get presents he somehow managed to put on layaway." Jacob said as he made his way through the Walmart. Patrons moved out of the way as the Spartan walked towards the layaway part of the store. No one stopped his because of his intimidating stature. That and he had his weapons strapped to him.

"Hello?" The Spartan asked poking his head in. "Yes sir?" The clerk asked. "Uh yes, I am here for a layaway. Under the name of a Mr. Winters." He said. The clerk glanced up to see Jacob in his armor with his weapons strapped to him.

"Right on that sir." He said before taking off to the back. Jacob walked over to a bench and sat down as he waited for the arrival of his order.

' **How did you let him get you Mchowell?** ' Jacob thought. A family walked in and stared at the Spartan.

"Merry Christmas." Jacob said with a nod. The father and mother nodded as their child walked over to him.

"I've seen you on the news before." He said making Jacob smile under his mask. "Did you now?" He asked. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, you fought with Tracer and Winston against those jerks at Numbani." The boy said. The clerk came out with a trash bag full of presents. Jacob ruffled the boys hair and walked over as he payed the man.

"You have a Merry Christmas this holiday." Jacob said as he left. The boy giggled as the parents and clerk watched him leave.

"Whoa, did you have an Overwatch agent here?" The father asked. The clerk nodded as Jacob disappeared.

"Athena, bring the ship back. We're going home." He said. The dropship hovered close above them as Jacob jumped and activated his thrusters to bring him to the ramp. He boarded and returned to base.

As the ship arrived, Jacob hefted the bag over his shoulder and walked down the ramp and entered the base. Winston was the first to welcome him back.

"Hey Jacob, Merry Christmas." He said giving him a small box. Jacob nodded and walked to the rec room as the agents gathered to meet him.

"Where's Lena?" He asked as the traveling Brit was nowhere to be found. "She had something back in King's Row. She'll be back." Winston said. Hana and Lucio jogged up to him and smiled.

"Hi, can we open the presents?" They asked. Ana and Reinhardt laughed as 76 nodded. Jacob dropped the bag as Lucio and Hana opened it and looked at the wrapped presents. Jacob removed his helmet and nodded to them as he took his seat next to Angela.

"Merry Christmas Jacob, I think Satya has something for you." She said with a faint smile. Jacob nodded and stood up as he made his way to the living quarters. He stopped in his room to deposit his armor and weapons. He pulled out hera's chip and slid it in his pocket. The AI appeared on his shoulder with a smile.

The two exited and made their way to Symmetra's room as whirring could be heard. Jacob knocked twice until he heard Satya made her way to the door.

"Good evening Spartan, what may I help you with?" She asked as the door was closed lightly to not show Jacob what she was working on.

"Angela said you might have something or need help with it. I thought I'd come and help you." He said as his cheeks dusted with pink.

"Well, it was a surprise. But why not now." She said opening the door to show a nearly complete Mark-V Mjolnir armor. The helmet was outfitted with new LED lights and nightvision. The armor had double shields and holsters for his twin swords.

"Satya, you didn't have to." He said walking forward and touching it lightly. "I know, I just wanted to do something for the man I've been trying to get the attention of for the past few months." She said making Jacob's face go red. Hera glanced at him and laughed.

"Hera please." Jacob begged as he hid his embarrassed face. "Is the Spartan blushing? That's cute." Satya said with a giggle.

"Not you too." Jacob moaned. Satya laughed along with Hera before walking forward and planting a kiss on his lips. Jacob froze as his thought process halted completely.

Satya broke the kiss and smiled at him. "I'll take that as a yes." She said before returning to her work. Jacob unfroze and grabbed her wrist as he twirled her to face him.

"Oh my, is this my Prince Charming?" She asked as her face flushed red. "Perhaps, the Spartan must protect his Goddess." He said before leaning in and kissed her.

~ **Timeskip** ~

Everyone opened their presents as Jacob and Satya sat on a couch next to each other. Symmetra was nuzzled close into his chest as he placed his head on hers.

"Merry Christmas Satya." He said. "Merry Christmas my sweet Angel." She replied as he kissed her. Lena made it back with someone else in tow.

"Hey guys, this is Emily my lover, Emily, this is my family." She said as a ginger haired girl appeared from behind her.

"Hey there Emily." Everyone said. Emily smiled and waved hi to everyone. Hana and Lucio hounded her with questions as Jacob and Satya got up and walked to his room. Jacob put on a sweater as she did the same. The two walked outside and stared up at the sky as the snow fell.

"This has been a wonderful Christmas Satya, thank you." He said holding her hand. "You've made my life happy with your little quirks and laugh over the past months. I'm just glad I got the courage to ask you out." She said placing her head on his shoulder. Jacob chuckled lightly and held her close. He looked down and kissed her until the shutter of a camera could be heard.

"HAHA! You owe me 20 bucks Hana!" Lucio shouted as he skated off with a pissed Spartan hot on his tail. Satya laughed as Hana walked from behind a bush and joined with her.

~ **Talon HQ** ~

"Merry Christmas Talon friends!" Sombra said holding two presents. Reaper stared at her before growling lightly.

"Who said we were friends?" He asked as Widowmaker nodded in agreement. Sombra sniffled lightly as she gave them the 'eyes'.

"Fine." He said as she cheered with joy. She gave him his and Widowmaker hers as the two began to open them. Reaper had gotten a new, polished mask while Widowmaker had a spider plushie.

"I hate you Sombra." Widowmaker said as Sombra giggled with glee. Reaper sniffled lightly before grabbing her in a hug.

"Thank you, Sombra." He said lifting his mask to show the scarred face of Gabriel Reyes.

"You're welcome Gabe." She said with a smile.

 **A/N: This chapter is done and over with! Merry Christmas everyone! Stay safe :) Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Nice and slow Jacob, this is still in it's prototype stage." Satya said. Jacob had been retrofitted with the new suit from Christmas as it took longer to create then expected. [ **Kinda like my updating schedule.** ]

"It's okay Satya, I think I got the hang of it." Jacob replied as he made baby steps in the new armor. He sighed as it soon felt familiar.

"So, tell me what new upgrades you made." Jacob said. "Well, she doubled the shields so they'll be more resistant against Reaper's shotguns, but you'll be suseptic to Widowmaker's charged sniper shot." Hera reported.

"Well, Reaper's shotguns were kind of a pain." Jacob said as he removed his helmet. "It's identical to your old armor, just with some upgrades and new place to holster your weapons." Satya said.

"For example, flick your wrists." She said. Jacob placed his helmet down and did what she commanded. As he flicked his wrists, his twin Energy Swords appeared.

"Whoa." He said as he looked them over. "That way you wouldn't need to have them on your back honey." Satya said with a smile.

"Your speed unit had been intergrated so you can control your speed, the healing unit had also been intergrated and is compatiable with Mercy's healing staff. You're other units were disposed of as they proved to be nothing but dead weight." Hera said.

"You got rid of my stealth unit." Jacob said with a frown. Satya rolled her eyes and walked over to him as she pressed a few buttons on his wrist, then his bottom half was gone.

"Oh." He said with an embarrassed smile. His bottom half reappeared as he sighed. "Thank you Satya, I don't know what you say." He said as he wrapped her in a hug.

"It's my pleasure love, just try to put it to good use." She said before kissing his cheek and walking off.

"Well, ready to show off the Mjolnir Mark-V?" Hera asked. Jacob smiled and placed his helmet off and followed Satya to the mess hall where the rest of the agents were having breakfast. Hana was the first to notice the new Spartan and nearly doubled over in excitement.

"Jacob! You look badass!" She said running over with a wide grin. Lucio and Lena walked over and nodded in agreement.

"It makes a huge improvement on the 'intimidation' factor." Lena said with a smile. Soldier 76 walked over and looked over the Spartan.

"Glad to have you on our team Spartan." He said before returning to his seat. The rest of the agents complimented on his suit before returning to their food. Jacob grabbed his food and joined Satya with the rest as they ate.

"So, any missions, sir?" He asked 76. "We've gotten sightings of Talon operations. Reaper and Widowmaker were sighted at these excersions, including Sombra. So far, the local authorities haven't been able to stop them. It's up to us to stop these terrorists and bring order to the world." 76 replied.

"Quite the speech old man." Hana said with a smirk. Angela walked up behind her and smacked the back of her head lightly. Lucio and Lena giggled as McCree snored in his chair. Winston lumbered about as he snatched a jar of peanut butter and scampered off to his lab. The rest of the agents talked as Jacob looked at his food. He twirled his fork in his eggs as he sighed. Satya looked at him with a worried look.

"Jacob love, are you alright?" She asked placing her prosthetic hand on his shoulder. "Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Just a little nervous to go into battle with this new armor." Jacob replied with a smile.

"You'll be fine love, I'm sure of it." Lena said patting him on the back. "Thanks Lena." Jacob said with a smile. Satya watched as he finished his breakfast and placed his helmet on and left.

"You okay Satya?" Lena asked. Satya looked back at her and smiled lightly. "Yes Ms. Oxton, thank you for asking." She replied. Lena looked at her before sighing.

"If ya say so, but just know, if you hurt him, you'll be dealing with me." Lena said as she glared at her. Satya shuddered lightly then nodded.

"I understand Lena." "Good! Have fun you two!" Lena said as her glare was replaced with a smile. She said her farewells and left for her room. Satya wandered the halls until she found herself in her room. She sighed and entered as the squeak of her door was audible.

"Hey Satya." Jacob's voice said. She turned to see Jacob standing by the window as he looked out at the sunrise above the ocean.

"Jacob, aren't you preparing for the mission?" She asked as she walked over. "No, I hate being seen as the big gun. I want to build something, to ease my mind." He said as he placed his helmet on the counter top.

"Jacob, are you ready?" 76's voice sounded behind the door. Satya looked at him as he grumbled and placed his helmet on.

"Hold on." Satya said placing a hand on his shoulder and smiling at him. She walked over to the door and opened it as 76 stood with his pulse rifle in hand.

"Oh, um, hello Ms. Vaswani. Is Jacob there?" He asked. "Yes, but I'd like to keep him here. Reason being is that his armor is still in it's prototype stage. So, I'd like to keep an eye on him for his safety, and not make him think he is the muscle here. We also had Hana, Reinhardt, Winston, and Zarya to help with the heavy lifting, not just Jacob." Satya said. She glanced over to see Jacob with a smile. 76 cleared his throat and sighed.

"I understand, it was just a simple recon mission. No big deal." 76 said before leaving. Satya closed the door and grinned at her lover.

"Now, we do have to test out the armor to make sure it's battle ready." Satya said. Jacob walked over and twirled her around.

"Well, it would ease your mind to know I've already tested out the armor. There's a datapad on the desk for you." Jacob said kissing her. Satya smiled as she melted in his kiss. The feeling of his lips brought peace to her inner soul.

"Easy now my Spartan. There will be another time for that kind of fun." Satya said as Jacob's face flushed red.

"Call me impatient." Jacob said kissing her. He released her and walked over to an armor stand as he began to place his SPARTAN armor on the stand. He sighed and placed a white plaid shirt and denim pants on as he began putting on work clothes.

"Hey Satya, me and Hera are going to need your equipment, it seems Winston and Torbjorn don't have the required tools we need to build something." Jacob said. Satya looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you plan to build?" She asked. "Something that will give us an edge in our battle." He replied with a smile.

 **A/N: I hate to end it so short, but I need to so I can update my other stories. It's quite hard when you're only one person updating 4 stories here and another on Wattpad. I can't do it all, so please, I must ask some of you to be patient. It's hard to think of chapters, I thank you for understanding. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The rustling of the bed caused Satya to awaken from her sleep. She glanced over to see Jacob mumbling as his hands twitched.

"No, no." He grumbled. Satya rolled over and softly shook him to wake him up. "Jacob, Jacob, wake up." She said softly.

"No, no, NO!" Jacob shouted as he sat up in bed, his eyes wide with fear. Satya sat up and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Jacob, it was just a dream honey. Calm down!" Satya ordered him. "S-Satya?" He asked looking into her eyes. The door opened as Lena blinked in and looked at him.

"Jacob luv, you alright?" She asked jogging over to him and placing a hand over Satya's. Hera appeared on the table as she glanced at her Spartan.

"Is he alright?" Lena asked the AI as Satya held Jacob. "I-I don't know, he seems fine physically. It must be his psyche. I mean, he did fight the Flood, according to his ODST records." Hera replied.

"Come, let's go talk to Angela." Satya said standing up in her pajamas and guiding the shooken man outside of the room. Lena grabbed Hera's AI chip and followed the two to Angela's room. Satya knocked two before the door opened.

"Good evening. Can I help you with something?" Angela asked. "We might need that psych evaluation like you offered." Hera said.

"Please, Please, come in." The doctor said moving out of the way for the group. "I've scanned his brain inside the Mjolnir armor, yet I find nothing wrong." Hera informed her. "Well, let me check and I'll get back to you." Angela said guiding the man towards the medbay. Satya and Lena looked at each other with worried looks.

"Hera, do you think you could shed light on what might be affecting him like this?" Satya asked. Hera appeared and placed a hand on her head as she dug through the information the UNSC had.

"From what I could gather, during his ODST days when the Covenant was at war with us, his parents were killed by Elites." Hera said, causing Satya to gasp lightly.

"His squadmates were all killed by the Flood. He was there to see them transform before his eyes." Hera said pulling up images of Flood infecting his team from his HUD.

"I think we've seen enough Hera." A voice spoke from behind, making the two women turn and see 76.

"Right, sorry, Soldier 76." Hera said putting the images away. "So, we have a possible, mentally unstable Spartan within our ranks." 76 said walking into the light.

"I wouldn't say that." Hera replied. "Well I would, and I will be damned if he has an episode on the battlefield. I don't care if he does have a suit of armor that can protect him or what his bones are made of. If this happens in the middle of a firefight, he could put the whole team in jeopardy." 76 snapped.

"I'll have you know, he's gone 20 years without an episode. He is highly capiable to defend himself and his teammates from any foreign enemy." Hera spat.

"What your tone Hera. You may be his AI, but you are still and asset to this team. I can have Athena delete you just like that." The soldier growled. Hera appeared in front of the group as a full bodied hologram and glared at the man.

"I'd like to see you _try_." The AI snapped back. The two glared at each other before 76 turned and left. Hera huffed and crossed her arms.

"Hera luv, I don't think it wise to get 76 angry. He can be a real pain." Lena spoke up. "I don't care if his my commanding officer, no one disrespects their own troops like that." Hera said as she shrunk back down.

"I know, but it is also a motivational technique to keep our morale up." Lena replied. Satya zoned out on the conversation as she stared at the medical bay door and waited for Jacob.

' **Please be alright.** ' She hoped. Hera and Lena continued to talk as Satya walked over to the bay and opened the door to see Angela sitting across from Jacob, nodding and asking questions. Jacob noticed Satya and sat up.

"Hey there." Jacob said with a smile. Satya grinned as she walked up to him and sat down.

"You okay?" She asked with fear in her voice. "I guess Angela was right, I just needed someone to talk to about my problems." Jacob said witha small grin. Lena blinked over and punched his arm lightly.

"You had me worried luv. Don't do this again please." Lena begged. "I promise sis, I'm sorry to have kept it a secret. I was hoping to deal with it myself, guess that didn't pan out so far." Jacob said.

"Well, to further diagnose Jacob, Hera I'll need the files containing to the 'Flood' and 'Covenant'." Angela said.

"Okay." Hera said pulling up electronic files and sending them to Angela's computer. "Files have been uploaded to your computer and phone." Hera reported.

"Thank you. Now, try to sleep Jacob." Angela ordered. "Yes ma'am." Jacob replied as the three returned to the dorms.

"Well, I'm tuckered out. Night luvs." Lena said before blinking to her room. Satya and Jacob entered theirs as they walked to the empty bed and laid down. Jacob turned off the lights and closed his eyes before feeling two hands wrap around his waist.

"This time, I've got you." Satya said lightly, reassuring the Spartan. Satya sat their until she heard the soft breaths of Jacob and smiled.

"Good night, my Spartan." Satya said before closing her eyes.

 **A/N: Hot damn, I am so sorry for not updating. I mean, Ive got more stories including more on Wattpad so it's kind of hectic. But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Jacob awoke to see Hera sitting on the nightstand with her arms crossed. "Morning Hera." Jacob said yawning. The AI stood up and smiled.

"Good morning Jacob, I'm glad you're safe." She said. Jacob felt a robotic hand touch his shoulder. He turned to see Satya facing him.

"As am I." She said sitting up. Jacob sat up and stretched as he sighed. Last night's memories began to resurface. He frowned and looked at the ground.

"Yesterday wasn't your fault Jake. Honestly." Satya said. "I know, it's just problems I never decided to face. I hoped that if I didn't think about it, I would be the grand super-soldier humanity wanted me to be." Jacob said.

"But you're not some machine, you're human!" Hera replied. "That's not how humanity saw us at times, whenever Covenant attacked, they called on us Spartans as back up. As ODSTs, well, it was pretty much how my life as a Spartan began." Jacob said walking to the shower. Satya sat on the bed as water was heard from the bathroom.

"Hera, could I see his records?" Satya asked. "Of course." Hera replied, pulling up his military records. Satya watched recordings of Jacob fighting against mutated creatures, giant humanoid creatures, and other humans.

"Why would he be fighting humans?" She asked the AI. "Before the SPARTANs, humanity had issues wroking together. Some thought the UNSC wasn't being at all fair and disliked some of their motivations. So, a group called Insurrectionists revolted against their leaders. That's most of my knowledge as of now." Hera said. Satya heard the door open as the Spartan walked out of the shower and procceded to place his gear on. After placing his armor on, Jacob walked over and inserted Hera's chip into his helmet and placed it on.

"You ready?" He asked. Satya stood up and removed his helmet to stare into his eyes. "Jacob, if you need someone, I'm here for you. Remember that, please." Satya said kissing his cheek and giving back his helmet. She walked to the shower as Jacob stood there. He placed his helmet on and walked out of the room to see Lena and a ginger girl walking down the hall. He saw the ginger playfully pat Lena's head as the Brit frowned, clearly embarrassed.

"Morning Lena." Jacob said. "Mornin' luv, you remember Emily right?" She asked. Jacob stared at the ginger as she waved.

"Yeah, from Christmas. When Soldier made me go pick up all those presents. Man, I was ready for a fight that day." Jacob said crossing his arms. Emily giggled lighty and smiled.

"I remember you, the Spartan from another universe, if what Lena told me is true?" She asked. "SPARTAN-145, UNSC SpartanMchowell, at your service." Jacob said holding out his hand. Emily grasped the titan's gauntleted hand and shook.

"Wow, I remember from researching Spartans in the past, but I never thought of you." Emily said looking up and down as she inspected his armor.

"Yeah, thanks to Satya, she upgraded my armor so it's more resilient in combat. Double the shields to fend off from barrages of bullets, a tank I think, and Reaper's shotguns. But 2-3 charged shots from Widowmaker would penetrate them. So, I'd have to be care on the front lines." Jacob said.

"Wow." Emily said in awe. "Yeah, anyways, I'm going to breakfast. You comin'?" He asked walking down the hallway.

"Yeah, we were just on our way." Lena replied. The three walked down to the mess as they grabbed their food and sat down. Jacob removed his helmet and began eating. Angela walked over to the group and placed a hand on Jacob's shoulder.

"Are you alright?" She asked looking into his eyes. "Yeah Angela, I'm fine right now. But, just make sure your door is open incase of any other 'episodes'. Will ya?" He asked. "I'm sure we'll get an episode here and there. Makes me wonder why we even let you in our group." A voice spoke. He turned to see 76 sitting alone, a mug of black coffee in front of him. Hera appeared and glared at the man.

"Makes me wonder why you still keep your identity a secret, Morrison." Hera spat. 76 froze and turned to them. Emily and Lena scooted away as 76 stood up and stalked over to them.

"Who gave you the right to snoop around in private information?" He growled. Hera stood up and stared at the masked man.

"John 'Jack' Morrison, former Strike Commander of Overwatch. Records show to be KIA. So why, why keep it a secret you're alive?" Hera asked.

"You have no right to do this." Jack snarled. Jacob stood up and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down." He said before Jack swatted him away. "You were a nobody before that program. You weren't anyone when you showed up here. You were just a lost soul that was teleported here. Nothing more, nothing less." Jack said. Jacob stood up, knocking over the table and grabbed him by the throat.

"I have fought against aliens, hell bent on killing all of humanity, a parasite that could turn any living specimen into a mindless zombie, I have even fought against my own race! I have made a promise to myself to protect anyone and everything. But dont you ever dare to consider me like that." He threatened. Jacob tossed the former strike commander on the floor as everyone watched what was about to unfold.

"And don't you ever, treat the troops you are leading with disrespect. Some consider it a motivational tool, I consider it being a horrible leader." Jacob said activiating his wrist Energy sword. Agents backed up as Jacob glared at 76. Jack stood up and glared at the Spartan before turning and walking away. As Jacob deactivated his sword and went to put the table back up, Jack turned on his heel, dashing forward, and punched Jacob in the mouth. The Spartan stumbled back at the punch and smirked as blood trickled down his mouth.

"I've been waiting for this." He said lifting his fists into the air and walking towards the Soldier.

"Jacob, stop it!" Lena shouted. Emily held her back as Jacob ducked under Jack's fist and uppercutted the man. Jack flew and crashed into Reinhardt and Torbjorn's table. He stood up as part of his mask broke off to reveal his blue eyes and scar.

"Jacob!" Satya's voice shouted, causing everyone to stare at her. Jacob looked at Satya before sighing. Angela walked up to Jack and stood in his way, to prevent him from trying to attack the Spartan. Satya stood in front of Jacob and looked at him.

"I'm sorry Satya, but I can see I'm no longer wanted here." He said. "NO, you are wanted here!" Satya said grasping his shoulders. "To some, I am not." Jacob said glaring at Jack. Jacob grasped her hands and smiled at her before walking to his fallen table and grabbing his helmet. Hera appeared on his shoulder and looked at him. He smiled lightly and walked out of the mess hall as he made his way to the entrance. The group stood in the mess hall as Athena announced that Jacob had left. Satya fell to her knees as she began crying lightly. Lena walked over to the woman and knelt down as she held her close.

"Are you happy?" Lena spat at him. Jack closed his eyes as he sighed. The group murmured among themselves as Jack pushed past Anglea and walked to his room.

"J-Jacob." Satya said as her tears made small puddles on the ground.

 **A/N: Well, nothing ne- oh wait, an apology is due I guess. I havent been on my Fanfiction, mostly because I was updating my Wattpad story, that and I had to deal with personal and school problems. I hope you guys and gals understand. Anyways, thanks for reading, tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Are you sure about this Jacob?" Hera asked. The Spartan stood in front of the UN embassy as he sighed in his helmet.

"I'm hoping I will be welcomed here. Better than having to deal with a false leader."Jacob said. The two walked to the gate as armed UN guards moved in and aimed their weapons at him.

" **HALT! Hands above your head!** " They ordered. Jacob stopped as he complied, an officer walking over to the titan.

"Whoa." He said. "Alright, strip your weapons." Jacob complied as he removed his two SMGs and assault rifle. Placing them on the tray, he removed his gauntlets and placed them with his guard looked at him as Jacob nodded.

"Where to now?" The Spartan asked. "Uh, follow me." The guard said holstering his weapon. The two walked into the UN as Jacob and Hera took in the sights.

' _Whoa, look at him!_ ' ' _I wonder where he's from._ ' ' _Could be a hostile alien._ ' The people murmured to themselves. Jacob and the guard entered the main hall that held a meeting. Jacob looked at all the different representatives from various countries. The meeting was halted when everyone saw Jacob.

"What is this?" The man on the podium asked. "Apologies, Mr. President. But this is the armored giant that we've seen throughout the world. From Korea to London, this is the man we've been looking for." The guard replied. He turned to Jacob and nodded for him to continue. Jacob walked to the podium as the representatives watched the giant stand next to the president. He turned as the man nodded and stepped out of the way for him. Exhaling, he turned to the people and raised his hands to his helmet. Grasping the sides, he twisted it as it hissed, allowing him to remove it. He placed it on the podium as the people gasped.

"Greetings, fellow delegates of countries. You don't know me, but I do know you. I come from a different universe, a universe that should never happen to this one." He said. Hera appeared and brought up holovids of the Covenant and the Flood.

"From my world, we were invaded, by these monsters." Jacob said showing each race of the Covenant.

"We were forced into battle, the Prophets, they told their men that we were to be eradicated based on a 'Prophecy'. But that prophecy was to activate these rings." He said as Hera pulled up files on the Halo ringworlds.

"Don't let it fool you, these ringworlds were meant as a last resort. A last resort to finish off the Flood." Jacob said as images of infected Covenant and Human showed. The representatives gasped as others puked on the ground.

"The ringworlds were meant to finish off all sentient life in our galaxy. But, if weren't for the efforts of the Master Chief, the Arbiter, the Elites, and Humans. We would have been destroyed. I'll be happy to give you information on myself and my sevice records. But I ask you this, allow me to be your sword and your shield in your fight against Talon. Overwatch is not the enemy, Talon is." Jacob said.

~ **Watchpoint** ~

Lena sat in the rec room as she switched through channels until she came across Jacob at the United Nations.

"Wot in the?" She wondered before calling everyone in. The rest of the agents shuffled in as Lena shushed them before turning up the volume.

" **But I ask you this, allow me to be your sword and your shield in your fight against Talon. Overwatch is not the enemy, Talon is. But along with Talon, the Second Omnic Crisis is on the verge of beginning. I ask you, is all this bickering over resources necessary? You have another war brewing, it's beginning in Russia and soon will take over the East nations. Can we forget our past problems and come together to ward off this oncoming threat?** " Jacob asked.

"So, he left us to become the UN's lapdog." Jack said. "At least he's being productive. With a mind like his, he shouldn't be alone." Angela replied.

"With a mind like that, he'll get the men he's leading killed, or even worse, himself." Jack retorted. The door opened as the agents turned to see Satya glaring at Jack. She walked over to him and smacked him with her prosthetic arm.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" She yelled. "He placed his life on the line to help get this group together. He nearly sacrificed his life saving the people of Russia so they could have a fighting chance. He killed the sea monster that threatened Korea! What more do you want?" Satya demanded. Jack turned to face her as his face became red, the hand mark becoming visible. Hana and Zarya looked at him with crossed arms.

"I will admit, I was skeptical of him before. But after he saved my men in Russia, I knew he was too be trusted." Zarya said.

"I agree, me and my squad would have been killed if it weren't for Jacob. I consider him family." Hana said. "Ditto!" Lena chirped in. The agents agreed with Zarya and Hana, even Bastion beeped in. Jack stared at them before sighing.

"I guess you're right. I was just caught up in my own guilt, I never truly gave him a chance." Jack said. "Well, that's great and all. But I think Numbani needs us." Lena interrupted.

"What is it?" "Someone stole Doomfist's Gauntlet!" Lena said showing news coverage of destroyed OR units in the airport. It then showed the showcase, destroyed, the contents empty.

"Talon's behind it. I just know it!" Winston growled. "We don't know that, for all we know, it was some bounty hunter. We'll need to investigate." Jack said.

"I think Satya and Jack should go." Angela said. Jack and Satya looked at her and then at each other.

"Satya knows Numbani and no one knows it's you Jack. You'll use your 'Soldier 76' persona to gather information." Angela said.

"I agree with her. It's perfect, and a way for you to apologize for your behavior." Lena said. Jack, realizing there was no other option, sighed as he walked to his room and grabbed his mask and pulse rifle. He walked to the hangar to see Satya dressed in her Vishkar uniform.

"What's with the get up?" He asked. "I've got friends in high places." She replied as the two entered the ship.

"I'm not thrilled at all to be paired up with you, after what you did, but for now we'll be partners." Satya said looking out the window.

"Same with me." Jack replied sitting on the couch.

~ **Numbani** ~

Jacob and three other UN guards walked along the streets of Numbani to the airport. The bystanders made way for the titan as he walked past.

"Stay frost men. The criminal could still be here." Jacob said. The four entered the building and began looking at the destroyed OR units. Hera scanned the environment to create a 3d hologram. Two guards walked towards the robots before being hit with sleep darts. Jacob turned and activated his wrist sword. From the shadows, a figure appeared. It aimed it's sidearm and fired a dart behind Jacob. He turned as the man fell to the ground. He turned and activated his second wrist sword.

"Who are you?" He demanded. The figure chuckled before stepping into the light. It wore a mask to cover their identity but wore an outfit that resembled an old Tron movie Jacob watched before.

"Ease yourself Spartan. I'm a friendly." She said. Jacob deactivated on sword but kept the other ready.

"I can see you don't fully trust me, I understand. I did put your men to sleep. But I wanted to speak with you." The figure said.

"And what that might be?" He asked. The figure pulled off her mask as she hooked it to her belt.

"I'm Captain Ana Amari, a sniper for Overwatch. I wanted to ask, who you are?" Ana asked to reveal her snow hair, tattoo similar to Fareeha's and an eyepatch.

"I am Jacob Mchowell of the UNSC. A Spartan." He replied. "A Spartan. Heh, I alway thought of myself as a Spartan when I was the top sniper. Unbeatable. But now, times are changing. It's time for us to pick a side, so I ask, who's side are you on? Let that sink in." She said before placing her mask on and leaving into the shadows. Jacob's men awoke from their sleep to see Jacob standing with his sword out.

' **Who's side are you on?** ' The same question repeated.

 **A/N: So, we now have Ana in the mix. I do plan on introducing Orisa soon. So, that will be coming out soon. I hope you guys and gals enjoyed this chapter. Until next time, Tata for now!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

~ **Flashback** ~

 _"Alpha Company, moving in." Jacob said in his comms. "We read you Sierra, be advised, known Covenant forces are in the area." The operator replied._

 _"C'mon Jake, we win, drinks are on me." Buck said. Jacob smirked under his faceplate. He zoomed in to get a better look at amount of Covenant forces that lingered._

 _"I see a pair of Hunters, squadron of grunts, 4-5 Jackals, and 2 Elites. One is Zealot class." He reported._

 _"Alright, Osiris, the light is green." Locke said. The Spartans moved in the brush with the speed of a snake, silencing any grunt who walked in their path. Locke ordered Jacob to get a better view of the area. He climbed a large rock that overlooked the area and laid on his stomach. He pulled out his sniper and looked through the scope._

 _"Careful, the grunts just split into two smaller sub-groups. Probably to cover more ground. An Elite is with each one." Jacob reported._

 _"Understood, Vale, Buck, move in. Tanaka, you're with me. Let's get this done people." Locke said. The Crimson Spartan and former ODST ran as Buck tackled an unsuspecting grunt and silenced it. Vale vaulted over him as she drew a small knife and slit most of their throats._

 _"Mchowell, if you have a shot on the leader, you take it." Locke said. Jacob realigned the sniper as a Covenant ship landed. More troopers piled out as two Elites, followed by another exited the ship. They walked down the path as Jacob rest his sights on the middle Elite._

 _"Be advised, I have a shot, but they'll know we're here." Jacob reported. "Take it Spartan, let us deal with the Covenant." Tanaka said. Jacob breathed in then breathed out as his finger pushed down on the trigger. A loud crack was heard as the bullet left the chamber of the sniper and traveled as fast as an Earth jaguar. It imbedded itself into the leader's skull as he fell dead. Taken by surprise, the rest of Osiris team cleaned house as Jacob provided sniper support. In a few minutes, Osiris had taken care of any trace of Covenant forces. Jacob stood up as he slung his rifle over his back and jumped down to meet with the rest of the fireteam._

 _"You preformed well today Mchowell. You've got my go ahead." Locke said. '_ _ **Simulation, over. Wargame ending.**_ _" A male voice boomed. The surrounding area disappeared as a metal box was replaced. Buck removed his helmet and smiled at Jacob._

 _"I made a promise. Let's get going." He said patting Jacob's shoulder. "Drinks will have to wait, Spartan Mchowell here has an appointment with Captain Lasky." A voice spoke. The five turned to see Palmer in her gear without her helmet._

 _"Commander." Locke said. "Spartan, now then, Lasky would like a word with you Jacob." She said before turning and leaving._

 _"Oh boy, have fun." Buck teased, elbowing him. "Shut up Buck." Jacob shot back before leaving for the bridge. As he entered, Lasky stood by the command console._

 _"Sir!" Jacob said saluting him. "At ease Spartan, I'm glad you've came." Lasky replied. "May I ask sir, did I do anything out of conduct?" He asked. "No, I've got a mission and you seem to be a worthy candidate for this." Lasky replied._

 _"I'm ready sir." Jacob replied. "Your mission is to infiltrate a Covenant salvage ship. We've gotten word that a survior of the recently destroyed carrier UNSC Fall of Freedom that they were able to snatch coordinates of another system that the Covenant seemed interested in. From what we could tell, it seems that the coordinates are towards a human colony. They have, more than adequate defenses, but choose not to have the UNSC involved." Lasky said. Jacob nodded as Lasky continued._

 _"You are to infiltrate the Covenant ship and free the survivor or any others. The salvage ship is a small freighter, you'll be able to handle it. If your mission goes well, then you'll be congratulated." Lasky said. Jacob nodded as the Captain released him. Jacob saluted before turning and leaving. He walked to the armory as he stocked up on ammunition._

 _"So, what what did the big man want?" Buck asked. "Well, I've got a mission. Just a solo one, infiltrate a Covenant salvage ship." Jacob replied. He turned to see Buck still in his gear._

 _"You want to come with?" He asked. "Why not, good to get away from Locke and the Wargames." Buck replied._

 _"Locke, I'm taking Buck off your hands." Jacob said in his comms. "Fine, but bring him back in one piece. I hate to see you carry his lame ass around." Locke replied._

 _"Hardass." Buck grumbled. "Heard that!" Locke said before the comms grew silent._

 _"Let's go." Jacob said placing an assault rifle on his back and two pistols on his side. He grabbed 2 fragmentation grenades, and 2 plasma grenades._

 _"Jeez Jacob, we're going to a cargo ship not a Covenant cruiser." Buck said with a smirk. Jacob watched as Buck loaded up a shotgun and placed it on his back. He loaded his pistol and strapped it to his thigh._

 _"Call me prepared." Jacob said. "We're Spartans, humans, not tanks. Just, be careful Jake." Buck said patting his shoulder._

 _"Helljumpers look out for each other." Jacob said. "Feet first into Hell." Buck said as the two left for a pelican._

 _"Ready?" The pilot asked. "We're green, let's move." Jacob replied. The pilot nodded as the pelican lifted off the dock and flew out of the hangar of the Infinity. Jacob looked out the window at the ship._

 _"Still beautiful as the first day I've laid eyes on her." He said. "Quit gawkin' at it and focus. we're on mission." Buck said._

 _"_ _ **Lieutenant, prepare for Slipspace.**_ _" The pilot said. "Are you sure this Pelican can take a Slipspace jump?" Jacob asked. "Of course she can." The pilot replied. Buck and Jacob sat down as they strapped in. The pelican entered a wormhole as blue, black, and white raced around the metal ship. Jacob could hear creaking as they zoomed through._

 _"_ _ **Exiting in, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1.**_ _" The pilot said. The pelican flew out of the wormhole as it navigated the wreckage. Jacob and Buck unfastened their seatbelts as they stood up and looked at the debris field. A large piece of metal flew into view of the back that read:_ **UNSC FALL OF FREEDOM.**

 _"At least we know what happened to the Fall of Freedom." Buck said. The pelican flew until a ship passed by._

 _"_ _ **There's the salvage ship, reports say that the coordinates are there.**_ _" The pilot said. "Understood, well then, ladies first." Jacob said standing out of the way._

 _"Smartass." Buck said as the door opened. The two jumped from the pelican as their jetpacks activated. The duo flew until they stopped on a piece of metal that covered their bodies._

 _"We move in once it passes by." Jacob said. "It's your mission, you're the boss." Buck said as he grabbed his shotgun. Jacob glanced up as his faceplate zoomed in to view any aircraft that may be protecting it._

 _"_ _ **Be advised, I'm on 50% of my fuel. Once it reachs 30, I'll have to leave for refueling. 20 minutes top.**_ _" The pilot radioed. Jacob sighed as the salvage ship came around. The two stood up as Jacob gave the go ahead to fly and board the ship. They landed on dock as they silenced two jackals._

 _"Let's move." He whispered as the two Spartans dashed down the corridor, killing any Covenant that stood in their way._

 _"I'll go look for the survivor, you make sure the Covenant don't give that system away." Buck said as he dashed down a corridor, firing a round into an Elite's stomach. Jacob turned as he ran towards the command room. The door opened to reveal two Elites, a handful of grunts, and a few Jackals with carbines. Jacob ran forward as he tossed two grenades at the group of grunts, scattering them. He aimed his assault rifle at one Elite and emptied the clip into him. He placed his rifle on his back as he drew his twin pistols and fired away. He vaulted over a jackal and landed on the other Elite as he emptied both clips into the Sangheli. He noticed two Energy sword handles. He holstered his pistols and dived for each sword. He activated them and grinned at the terrfied aliens. Buck arrived in the command center to see Jacob finishing the last of the alien, the twin swords began to shimmer. He deactivated the swords and placed them on his shoulders._

 _"Survivors accounted for." Buck said. "Good, call the pelican for extraction. I'll rig this puppy to blow." Jacob said. Buck nodded as he turned and left, the survivors folloing close behind._

 _"Let's see what colony you chose to attack." He siad pulling up the map to reveal the coordinates. But they were already sent._

 _"This would be a lot faster had they accepted my request for an AI." He grumbled as he tried to decipher the language. The best he could get was that the coordinates were for human colonists._

 _"The Europa colony." He wondered. He dug deeper until he realized it was too late._

 _"No, they've already started!" He said plugging in a flashdrive as it downloaded all the data for the tech staff to anaylze. After taking all the data, he grabbed the flashdrive and set the ship to self destruct. He ran towards the hangar to see the last of the survivors enter the pelican. Buck ushered him to hurry as Jacob's boots thundered against the ground. He entered as the pelican hovered and left, the salvage ship exploded as a Slipspace wormhole was ready._

 _"We need to inform Lasky." Jacob said. "Why?" A man asked. "The Covenant, their attacking the Europa colonists." He replied. The pelican exited slipspace and landed on the Infinity. The doors opened as the two Spartans took off to the bridge. They entered as Lasky and Palmer talked to each other and workers ran back and forth._

 _"Captain!" Jacob said. "I know the mission was botched, but I am glad to see you two and the rest of the survivors. Hurry, all fireteams have been deployed to defend the Europa colonists." Lasky informed them._

 _"I need to go sir." Jacob said. "Can't do that, we need you two as backup." Palmer replied._

 _"Sir, I need to go. My family, they live in the Europa colony." Jacob pleaded. Palmer glanced at Lasky as the Captain nodded._

 _"Go, we'll direct you to where you'll be needed." Palmer said. Jacob nodded as he turned and left for the hangar. He boarded a ship that had a few other troopers on._

 _"Glad you could join us Spartan." A man said. "Yes sir." Jacob nodded. "The colonists in the Europa colony need our help, but they've been denying our help. So now, we're going to assist them. Nut up or shut up marines!" He shouted. 'Hoorah!' the men shouted. Jacob watched as the Infinity entered a slipspace portal, engulfing the ship in blue, black, and white._

 _"_ _ **All hands, prepare for Covenant bombardment!**_ _" The intercoms said. 'Nut up or shut up.' Jacob thought as the Infinity exited Slipspace. As they exited, the Pelican zoomed off towards the planet currently being invaded by Covenant ground forces. Gunfire erupted as the Infinity provided cover fire for the landing ground forces. Jacob's Pelican managed to land and deposit it's troops before ascending back into the sky. Jacob grabbed his rifle and charged forward, killing any Covenant in his way._

 _"Move forward!" "There on the right!" "MEDIC!" "LOOK OUT FOR THAT HUNTER!" The shouts screamed through the air. Jacob didn't focus on them, he was more worried about his family. His mother and father, along with his brother mattered to him. He knew he was breaking many UNSC regulations, rules that will get him court-martialed. But he believed in family first. Jacob ran through the town, remembering the route to his house that he used to take. He ran to a white house with a blue door. The door was kicked open as plasma scorch marks ruined the white color. He charged in to see two Elites with energy swords._

 _"You motherfuckers!" He roared dropping his rifle and drawing the two Energy swords. He activated them and charged forward as he dodged both of their swings and drove both blades into their stomachs. He released his grip as the bodies dropped and ran over to a pile of bodies. He dropped to his knees and rolled over one to reveal his father, with two holes in his stomach._

 _"Dad." He whimpered as he moved his father to the side. He grabbed the deceased body of his brother, also with twin holes in his abdomen. Jacob moved his brother to the side as he grasped his mother's shoulders. A faint wheezing could be heard as Jacob moved his mother over and placed her on his lap. The woman looked up to see a Spartan holding her. Jacob removed his helmet and placed it to the side._

 _"Mom." He said. Her face had a look of surprise as she saw the face of her son. "J-Jacob?" She asked._

 _"Yeah mom, it's me." He said moving hair out of her face. "Oh my, how big you've gotten. I'm so glad to see you." She said as tears fell down her cheeks._

 _"Hold on mom, I'll have a medic here soon." He said before she shook her head. "No, that's not needed. Just you being here has given me peace. You've made me proud, you've made all of us proud. I'm sorry to not have seen you before." She said crying._

 _"N-no mom. It's my fault. I got so caught up in the military that I forgot about you three." Jacob said. A pair of boots sounded on the wooden floor as a man in green armor walked in. He looked on as the two continued._

 _"_ _ **My god.**_ _" A woman said. "Stay on mission Cortana." The green titan said. He walked over as the other Spartan held the dead corpse of his mother._

 _"Spartan, we need to leave." He said. "No, not until I bury them." Jacob said. The armoured man placed a hand on his shoulder._

 _"Spartan." The man said before Jacob placed his mother on the ground and ripped away from the other Spartan's grasp._

 _"NO, I am going to bury them." He shouted, tears streaming down his face. "Spartan, we have a mission." The man said._

 _"I could give two shits about your mission, go ahead, court martial me. But I am burying my family. It is only right I do that after not being with them for so many years." Jacob hissed._

 _"_ _ **Jacob, you have my condolensces.**_ _" Cortana said through the speakers. "At least one of you has a heart." Jacob said as he turned to back to his family._

 _'_ _ **Chief, we need to move.**_ _' Cortana said. "I understand." Chief replied as he turned and left the man to his family._

~ **Flashback end** ~

"Spartan." A woman said. Jacob shook his head as he returned his attention back to the woman.

"Apologies, ma'am." He said. "As I was saying, Talon seems to be making their move. We need you and a group of troops to silence their movement. Use any means necessary. These are terrorists." She said.

"Where is the target?" Jacob asked. "The old decommissoned Watchpoint. In Gibraltar." She replied. Jacob's eyes widened as pictures of his old home appeared.

"Ma'am, that's an Overwatch base." He said. "Indeed, and it's been rumored that the outlawed group is refoming, that being their new base of operations." She said.

"But ma'am, they're heroes. Not terrorists." He replied. "They attack as if they are above the law. They don't listen to the order of the PETRAS Act. They've completely disregarded our rules and broke them. They need to be punished." She said.

"But ma'am-" "Enough, you will carry out with this Sergeant. Am I clear?" She asked. "Crystal." Jacob replied through gritted teeth.

"You'll attack tomorrow at 0800. Dismissed." She said. Jacob saluted as he turned and left for his room. UN troopers watched as Jacob's boots were audible on the marble floor.

' **What are we going to do Jacob?** ' Hera asked. "I don't know Hera. I don't know." Jacob said as he entered his room. He removed his armor and placed it on the armor stand. He placed Hera's AI chip on the coffee table as she appeared with a sad look.

"What about Satya?" Jacob asked. " **We'll think of something Jacob, we always do.** " Hera said.

 **A/N: Holy snap this is longer than I thought it would be. I thought I would add in some of Jacob's backstory. I hope you enjoyed it and I apologize for not writing. I hope you enjoyed it, have a good day.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

~ **Satya** ~

The agents arrived at Numbani as Satya and Jack disembarked the dropship. It camoflauged to blend in with the surrounding plains. Another gift from Jacob and Hera. Satya walked with authority and stoic as Jack lagged behind. The old soldier began to feel guilt and regret for what he had done to the Spartan, but he did for what he felt what was right for the good of the group. The psychological damage Jacob could've suffered. The Covenant, his family's death, the Flood. God knows that kind of trauma would do to a man.

"We're close, stay focused." Satya hissed, causing Jack to snap back to reality. The two walked down the streets of Numbani, human and Omnic alike glanced at the two. As they neared the muesum, they noticed guards posted in the area.

"Let me talk to them, they would just arrest you." Satya said coldly. She walked to the guards as one stopped her.

"Sorry ma'am, no one is allowed here. United Nations business." He said. "I am Satya Vaswani of the Vishkar Corporation, may I see if I am of any help?" She asked.

"I don't know, let me ask my superiors." The man said as he turned and entered the building. Satya tapped her foot lightly as she waited for the man to return. She didn't notice Jack sneak to the roof and entered, knocking out every guard. He peered his head out and ushered her with his hand. She glared as she entered the muesum.

"What the hell is your problem? This was supposed to be a stealth mission!" She hissed. "Lady, I don't do stealth. Let's just check this place out and leave." He said walking past her. Satya rolled her eyes in disgust as she walked around the area, examining the broken case that held the now missing gauntlet.

"I wonder why Talon would need Doomfist's Gauntlet?" She wondered. "It's Talon, they'll do anything for a chance to get rich or take out their enemies." Jack retorted.

"It was a rhetorical question." Satya said as she walked over the destoryed OR units. The door opened, causing the two agents to freeze in place. Jack pulled Satya to a pillar and hid behind it.

" _Are you sure Orisa?_ " A little girl's voice could be heard. " **Affirmative Efi, my scans indicate two figures here. A male and woman.** " A robotic womanly voice replied. Jack glanced over to see the large OR unit hold it's fusion cutter and swept the area.

"Orisa, put that down!" The little girl shouted. The Omnic glanced at her and lowered the weapon. Jack and Satya walked out to see the little girl and Omnic.

"You're Soldier 76!" The girl said in awe. "Kid, you shouldn't be here." He said. "I'll have you know, I created Orisa here." She said pointing at the Omnic. Satya walked over and examined the robot.

"I heard about such an OR unit. You're Efi Oladele correct?" Satya asked. "Yup, and you must be, Satya Vaswani." Efi replied.

"You know who I am?" She asked. "Mmhmm, I've done my research on Overwatch, Talon, and Vishkar. I am a genius after all." Efi said with a grin.

"Then do you know who did this?" 76 asked. "No, but I do remember seeing a very large man in advanced armor walk around here. Too advanced for this world I can tell." Efi said.

"The Spartan." Satya said. "Spartan?" She asked. Satya walked over and knelt in front of the girl.

"A very skilled and talented fighter. I've heard about him." Satya said. "Really? I heard that he became an outlaw when he joined some group." Efi said. Satya stood up and smiled.

"I hope that isn't true." She replied. "Okay, well, we should probably leave. Considering the fact some of those guards are beginning to wake up." Efi said. Before any of them could move, they heard a gun cock.

"Freeze!" The voice said. Orisa turned and fired a barrier for the four. In the shadows, a tall man stood in the dark.

"Hands in the air, you are interrupting a federal investigation." The man boomed. The man stepped out of the shadows to reveal a blue and white scheme on what appeared to be Satya's Mark V MJOLNIR upgraded suit.

"Jacob?" Satya said. The man stopped and lowered his assault rifle. "Satya? What are you doing here?" He asked. The barrier disappeared as the woman walked over to the Spartan. Jacob placed his rifle on his back as he reached up and removed his helmet to reveal his brown hair, tan skin, and blue eyes.

"My Spartan." She said placing a hand on his cheek. His cold stare softened to a smile as he reached up and grasped her hand.

"I've missed you." He said kissing her hand. He glanced up and noticed Jack. He placed his helmet on and dashed forward, ignoring Orisa and Efi. He grabbed the commander by his throat and lifted him in the air.

"I do have orders to bring you in. 76." He hissed. Jack slammed his fist on Jacob's gauntleted hand.

"Jacob!" Satya shouted. Jacob looked at her as the polarized visor blocked his face from her. He turned back to Jack and dropped him.

"At least I'm being productive with my life now. Not being hounded after my psyche evaluation." He said grabbing handcuffs and cuffing Jack. He lifted him up on his feet and pushed him forward.

"Move." He ordered. Satya stood in front of him, blocking the exit. "Satya, move." He said.

"No Jacob, what have you become? A weapon?" She asked. "I've become something that will let me protect my people." He replied.

"The United Nation's jailor?" Jacob looked at her before lowering his face to the ground.

"You're not a weapon, you're a human being." Satya said. Jacob looked at her as a memory flashed in his mind.

~ **Flashback** ~  
 _"ODSTs, on the bridge now!" The captain of the ship boomed. Jacob ran as he hastily placed his helmet on. He ran in to see Romeo, Dutch, O'Brien, and Buck._

 _"Glad you could join us." Lord Hood said. The ODSTs stood at attention as Hood gave out the orders._

 _"You're to infiltrate the Io colony. It seems, the Insurrectionists have taken advantage of a riot and stole important tech for the UNSC. I want you to take your squad and recover or destroy the tech." Hood said. Buck nodded as he turned and ordered his squad to move out. Him and Jacob walked out and followed the rest of them._

 _"You ready?" Buck asked. "Feet first into hell and back again." Jacob replied patting his shoulder. Buck watched Jacob as he left for the drop pods. Buck entered the hangar as he watched O'Brien and Romeo hassle Jacob._

 _"Where'd you come from?" O'Brien asked. "From the 203rd, transfered for more action against the Covenant." Jacob replied as he placed a silenced pistol on his thigh and grabbed a silenced SMG. He placed two grenades on his waist and turned to see the two smirking at him._

 _"The 203rd? Well then, I heard they were boring. Always standing on the sidelines." Romeo said._

 _"That's why I joined up." Jacob said patting his shoulder and left for his pod. Buck smirked in his helmet as he walked to his pod and loaded in._

 _"_ _ **Exiting Slipspace now. Helljumpers, prepare.**_ _" A man said. Jacob watched as Romeo, O'Brien, and Dutch entered their pods. The carrier shook violently as it exited the wormhole. Their pods shook lightly as they as the belt moved them into position._

 _"_ _ **You sure you don't miss the 203rd?**_ _" Romeo asked. "_ _ **Cut the chatter, prepare for insertion!**_ _" Buck interjected. Jacob watched as the pods in front of him dropped until he became weightless. He watched as the clouds passed by him, the sound of chatter from the other troopers. His pod slammed into the ground as bullets flew. His polarized helmet hide his face of fear. Maybe he did miss the 203rd. But that wasn't going through his mind now, as the lid on the pod burst opened to reveal bullets zooming through the air._

 _"_ _ **You think the silenced weapons were still a good choice?**_ _" Romeo asked. "_ _ **Remember last time Romeo? Do you want that to happened again?**_ _" Buck asked. Romeo chuckled lightly as the group dashed to the left. They regrouped next to a broken section of building. Dutch poked his head up and fired a few rounds before slouching back down._

 _"Damn, these bastards found a good spot." Dutch said. Romeo leaned on the side and fired his sniper rifle as they brainstormed._

 _"What exactly did the Insurrectionists grab?" Jacob asked. "_ _ **They grabbed experimental armor. Semi-Powered Infiltration Armor, ONI brass funded the project to give you ODSTs better ways to infiltrate on missions. You are to retrieve or destroy the armor. Understood?**_ _" Hood explained._

 _"Yes sir." Buck replied. "_ _ **Be careful, the SPI armor can mimic its surroundings. It can blend the user in with anything.**_ _" Hood said before comms went silent. Buck glanced at them and nodded._

 _"We're green, and very, very mean!" He shouted as the group stood up and laid down cover fire, gunning down at any Inssurectionist that stood in their way. Jacob holstered his SMG as he ran forward and tackled an enemy soldier. He knocked the man out and tossed his unconscious body to the side as he drew his pistol and fired at three unsuspecting grunts._

 _"I retract everything I've ever said about you." Romeo said. O'Brien smirked as he fired his assault rifle and advanced. Buck raised his fist as the group stopped. He turned his faceplate and moved his hand in the air, signalling them that someone is watching them._

 _"_ _ **I should've known ONI would send in ODSTs, and here I was waiting for a Spartan to stop us.**_ _" A voice said. O'Brien turned as a fist punched his helmet, cracking it._

 _"O'Brien!" Dutch shouted before a heel kicked him down. Jacob glanced over to see rubble shimmer. He pulled out his SMG and fired a burst of bullets. They bounced off the surface of the Inssurectionist's SPI armor. His form shimmered as the man appeared, the SPI armor glowing in the sun. The bullets continued to fly as Romeo and Buck tended to Dutch and O'Brien. Jacob stared down the soldier in the SPI armor._

 _"That's not meant for you." He said circling the man. The SPI armor shimmered as it tried to take the form of its surroundings._

 _"_ _ **You like this? This was originally meant for you ODSTs, but they scrapped it after it didn't pan out well.**_ _" The man said._

 _"That is UNSC property, return it or face the consequences." Jacob said. "_ _ **Is that all you are? Just a disposable machine for the UNSC?**_ _" The man asked. Jacob stopped and looked at the man._

 _"_ _ **That's the whole reason we are rebelling, how unfair the UNSC is. They care more for their Spartans and higher ups than the colonists that build for a better tomorrow. The only time those bastards even gave a damn about us, was when the Covenant invaded. Once those alien assholes killed many of our people, that was when the UNSC cared for us. Their guinea pigs, their workers. Once production halted, they finally lifted a finger.**_ _" The man said. Jacob's eye shifted behind the man as Buck and Romeo crept over to him._

 _"You and the people who follow you are only putting the UNSC and it's people in grave danger." Jacob said._

 _"_ _ **I'm sure that's what the UNSC pays you too say.**_ _" The man said. Buck and Romeo tackled the man as Dutch and O'Brien ran forward and restrained the man._

 _"Get the armor off of him!" Buck shouted. The man struggled before kicking them off. He jumped up and grabbed Buck's assault rifle and fired rounds into O'Brien's chest. The man yelped as he grabbed his chest and fell._

 _"O'BRIEN!" Romeo shouted. The man turned and fired rounds into Romeo's shoulder. He was about to gun down Dutch until Jacob and Buck ran forward and tackled him. Buck pulled off the helmet and punched the man until he was knocked out cold._

 _"And stay down!" He huffed. Jacob sat down as the gunfire ceased. He looked over to see the Inssurectionist forces retreating._

 _"Package is secured sir." Buck said. "_ _ **Good work troopers. A pelican should be arriving.**_ _" Hood replied. Dutch sighed as the four turned to him._

 _"O'Brien's gone." He said. Jacob looked to the ground as he clenched his fists. "But let's honor his memory." He said. The three gave puzzled looks._

 _"We sign up, to become Spartans." He said. "Spartans? Pfft, keep dreamin'." Romeo said through gritted teeth._

 _"The UNSC is looking for volunteers. Buck, are you with me?" Jacob asked. Buck looked at him and sighed._

 _"What the hell. Feet first into hell." He replied. Jacob smiled as a pelican arrived. They loaded up the suit and criminal Inssurectionist. Jacob and Dutch buried O'Brien's body in the soil of the planet. After saying a few words, the ODSTs boarded the plane. It rose in the air as it turned and left for friendly space. As they boarded the ship, Romeo waved his goodbyes as he headed for the infirmary wing. Dutch, Buck, and Jacob walked to the bridge with the armor and criminal._

 _"Lock him up." Hood ordered. Two soldiers walked past as they grabbed the criminal and brought him to the interrogation wing. Hood walked over and examined the armor._

 _"You did a fine job troopers. You kept the Inssurectionsits from gained an advantage. Well done." He said. The troopers nodded as Dutch excused himself. Jacob and Buck remained as Hood looked at the screen._

 _"Something I can help you with?" He asked. "Yes sir, we were wondering, if you are still accepting candidates for the SPARTAN-IV program?" Jacob asked. Hood turned and smiled._

 _"So, you boys want to be SPARTANs?" He asked. "Anything to give us an edge against the Inssurectionists and Covenant. That much I know." Buck said. Hood walked over and patted his shoulder._

 _"I understand Trooper, you two have my go ahead." He said. The two saluted as they turned and left._

 _"Ready, Spartan?" Buck asked. "As much as I am." Jacob replied. He walked to his quarters and sat on his bed._

 _'_ _ **Is that all you are, a weapon?**_ _' The man's words echoed._

~ **Flashback end** ~  
Jacob looked at Satya as the woman looked at him. "You are a human being Jacob, not a weapon." She said. Hera's face appeared on his HUD as she looked at him.

"Good soldiers, follow orders." He said walking past Satya with Jack still in cuffs. Satya and Efi watched as the Spartan walked out of the muesum with the former Strike Commander.

"What do I do now?" Satya wondered.

 **A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates, but two days my internet crashed and a power outage due to a freak storm. But I hope these two chapters compensate for anything. I hope you enjoyed them.**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

As Jacob pushed Jack out of the muesum, Orisa, Efi, and Satya chased after him. "Jacob!" Satya shouted. Jacob stopped and sighed under his mask before turning to face her.

"Jacob, please, come back. Come back to me." She said, trying her bet to persuade the Spartan. He placed his rifle on his back as he removed his helmet and looked at her. He lowered his face as a frown appeared. Satya placed her hand on his cheek and caressed it as she smiled.

"You have the most adorable frown, have I ever told you that?" She asked. Jacob smiled lightly as Satya moved in closer and kissed him. The two separated as Jacob placed his forehead on hers.

"You're not a machine." She said. Jacob felt tears rush down his cheeks as he nodded furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for everything." He said as he hiccupped. She placed a finger on his mouth and shushed him.

"You have nothing to apologize for." She whispered. Jack leaned on a pillar as he watched the scene progress before turning and looking up at the nighttime air. Hera appeared as she followed Jack's gaze.

"What is it?" Orisa asked. A blue and black portal appeared as a Halycon-class cruiser appeared over Numbani.

"Jacob, look!" Hera said. Jacob wiped his tears away as he looked and a grin appeared.

"Aliens?" Efi asked. "No, the UNSC! They must've found a way here." Hera answered. Jacob placed his helmet on before another portal appeared. This one was purple and sleeker than the UNSC ship, but slightly damaged.

"Oh no." Jacob said in horror. "What's that one?" Jack asked. "Humanity's destruction." Hera replied. Jacob walked over to him and removed his cuffs as the group ran towards the Halycon cruiser as it landed in a nearby field. Jacob watched as Pelicans and Hornets flew around the ship, defending it from Banshees and Phantoms. On the side read, ' _UNSC Plight of Freedom_ '. Jacob ordered Efi and Orisa to stay as him, Jack, and Satya ran towards the downed carrier.

"Jacob, are you sure we can trust them?" Jack asked. "Yes, the UNSC have fought against the Covenant." He replied.

"That's the Covenant?" Satya asked as she stared at the damaged cruiser. "Hera, what is wrong with the cruiser?" Jacob asked.

"It seems they've made a jump to escape the Covenant and make repairs. They don't know we're here." She said. The three stopped as they watched the two armies clash in a display of plasma, bullets, grenades, and rockets. Jacob pulled out his twin SMGs and gave one to both of them and handed them a few frounds of ammunition.

"Fire in bursts, conserve your ammo." Jacob ordered. Jack nodded as hefted the weapon and fired at a few nearby grunts, killing them. The three made their way to the UNSC line as they protected a squad of marines. One turned as the blue and white Spartan fired his MA5B at an Elite.

"Spartan!" He called out. Jacob turned and ran to him as Satya and Jack followed. "Who are these people?" He asked raising his weapon at them.

"They're friendlies. How many other Spartans are here?" Jacob asked. "One fireteam, Osiris." He replied. Jacob nodded as they retreated to the ship, a Hornet covering their retreat. The three entered the ship as officers and soldiers ran back and forth to help in anyway they could to repel the enemy that tried to board them. The three made it to the bridge as Jacob holstered his weapon on his back. Satya and Jack lowered their weapons as the officers looked at them. The commander turned and stared at Jack and Satya.

"Spartan 145, reporting for duty. Sir!" Jacob said as he stood at attention and saluted the commander.

"Mchowell, I thought you were dead." The commander said. "You can't get rid of me that easily." Jacob replied.

"Good to have you back, we need help repelling the Covenant. Who are you?" He asked looking at Jack and Satya.

"Strike Commander John Morrison, and this is Satya Vaswani." Jack said. "So we have a Commander and civilian in the middle of a battle. Great, we you can have an escort off this ship and back to the safety of the city." The Commander said. Jacob intervened and removed his helmet.

"I'm sorry sir, but these people are with me." He said. The Commander glanced at Jacob as the two had a stare down.

"Fine, but they're not my problem." He said before turning back to the mission board. "Apologies, sir, but we can handle our own. Let's move." Satya said patting Jacob's shoulder. The Spartan nodded as the three left the bridge and headed to the hangar. Jacob jumped into an empty Hornet as Jack and Satya entered each side and swiveled the turrets.

" _Alright, we're entering the battle. Get ready._ " Jacob said over the comms. "Understood." The two replied as the Hornet hovered and flew forward towards the plasma and gunfire. Jacob flew the Hornet and fired at a Banshee that flew into his sights. Jack and Satya fired at a group of Banshees that followed them.

" _We've got hostiles on our six!_ " Satya said. Jacob turned the Hornet as he fired twin missiles at a Banshee. Jack swiveled his turret as he fired at a Phantom that flew too close for his comfort.

" _Damn, got a giant purple ship on our starboard flank!_ " He said. The Phantom sponged his bullets and fired a few plasma shots that battered the Hornet's engines.

" _Engines shot, prepare for a hard landing!_ " Jacob informed the two. As the Hornet spiraled down to the ground, Satya and Jack jumped and rolled into the grass, surprising a few grunts. Jacob opened the cockpit and jumped out as the downed Hornet crashed into a group of Elites and a Hunter. Satya and Jack hid behind cover as Jacob took the offensive and fired at any Covenant soldier that crossed their path. As the final bullet left his rifle, Jacob placed it on his back and charged forward, activating his twin Energy swords. He blocked an Elite's sword and used his left sword, impaling it in the Elite's stomach. He withdrew the blade as the alien body slumped, devoid of life. He turned as a plasma charge hit him, shorting out his shields and swords. He looked up as an Elite fired it's plasma rifle, burning his armor and forcing him to a knee. Jacob held his shoulder and glared at the Elite as the Sangheli ignited his energy sword, ready for the kill before a shotgun blast forced the Elite to his knees, then the blast ripped off his cranium. Jacob looked up as a Spartan appeared that reminded him of an ODST.

"Who're you?" The Spartan asked. " _Buck, what'd you find?_ " A man's voice sounded as a blue Spartan appeared, then a red, and finally a white Spartan appeared.

"Where did the natives of this planet find MJOLNIR specs?" The red one asked. "Who are you?" The blue one asked. Jacob stood up as he breathed heavily. He raised his hands to his helmet and twisted, a hiss escaping the suit. He lifted the helmet off and let it fall to the ground. A gasp escaped the fireteam's mouths as Buck lowered his weapon.

"Jacob?" Buck asked hesitantly. Jacob smirked before wincing. "Hey Buck, Locke, Tanaka, Vale." He replied with a nod. An explosion rocked the field as the five turned to see the Covenant forces retreating to the carrier. Satya and Jack ran over to Jacob and held him before glaring at the four Spartans.

"Who are you?" Buck demanded. "It's okay guys. They're friends." Jacob said. Buck lowered his weapon, but eyed the two.

"Who are these people?" Locke asked. "I'm Satya Vaswani, a member of Overwatch. This is John 'Jack' Morrison, former Strike Commander of Overwatch. Who are you?" Satya asked.

"Spartan Buck, this is Spartan Vale, Locke, and Tanaka. we of the UNSC are prepared to defend humanity at all costs." Buck said.

"Don't be a hard ass Buck, we both know its ONI that controls everything." Jacob said before coughing. Buck placed his shotgun on his back and walked over as he helped Jacob.

"Easy, you've got some plasma burns. Locke, help me out." Buck said taking Jacob's arm from Jack. Locke walked over and offered his assistance to Satya, to which she denied.

"I can handle myself." She said. Locke looked at her before nodding. The group retreated back to the _Plight_ as Buck and Satya brought Jacob to the infirmary. The doctors went to work to remove Jacob's armor before stumbling.

"What is it?" Buck asked. "We can't remove the armor to get to the necessary areas that require attention." He replied.

"Apologies, I didn't realize we were on a UNSC ship." Hera said as the armor disengaged.

"Whoa, an AI?" The man asked. "Indeed, HEA 2145-09 Hera." She said introducing herself.

"Hera? The AI Lasky gave to you, before your mission." Buck said. As Jacob's armor lay in pile, the doctors worked on fixing his burns. Buck removed his helmet and looked at Satya.

"I'm Edward Buck, who are you, to Jacob I mean?" Buck asked. Satya looked at the Spartan before sighing.

"I'm his teammate, a-and his significant other." She stuttered. Buck raised an eyebrow before smiling lightly.

"Oh, no I understand." Buck said. Satya had a faint blush on her face as she avoided eye contact with him. Buck placed a hand on her shoulder comfortly and nodded.

"It's alright, as long as you're the one keeping him safe after all these years." Buck said. "Years?" Satya asked. Buck looked at her with a puzzling look.

"It's been 12 years since Jacob's disappearance." Buck informed her. "12 years?" Jack asked. Buck turned to see the Strike Commander standing in the entrance.

"When he was in our base, Jacob had a panic attack in his sleep, we had our medic evaluate him only to find out he suffers psychological trauma." Jack informed him. Buck's face slacked as he lowered his head.

"So, he's had trouble getting used to civilian life." He said. "You could say that, but he's been a tremendous help with Overwatch and getting us together and defeating our enemy, Talon." Jack said. He removed his mask to reveal his scarred face.

"We all have our own fears to deal with." Jack said. Buck nodded as a doctor walked in and sighed.

"We've gotten Spartan 145's vitals back to normal. He should recover in a few hours." He said. Satya stood up and nodded as she left for his room. Jack and Buck followed as they stood out the door to see Satya on a chair holding Jacob's hand. Buck watched as a tear fell down her face before laying her head on his shoulder.

"She truly loves him, doesn't she?" Buck asked. "Yeah, she does." Jack replied. "Hopefully he'll awaken soon, I've missed him too." Buck said.

"What do you mean?" Jack asked. "Me and him were ODSTs before joining the SPARTAN-IV program, we've fought against Inssurectionists, Covenant, and the Flood." Buck said. Jack looked at him and nodded.

"What about you, you're this Strike Commander of 'Overwatch'. What drove you too join the military?" Buck asked.

"The Omnic Crisis, when omnics rose up and attacked us. A war that spanned the globe. Innocent men, women, and children dying because God AIs, similar to Hera, took over Omniums and began building terrible war machines. Bastions, ORs, Splicer, Destroyers, Null Sector. They rose up and attacked us. The UN took precautions but they weren't enough. So, they brought together a team of unique individuals with different abilities. We were fortunate to win the first Crisis, but with the sudden uprising in Russia, who knows what will happen." Jack said.

"I guess we all have our fears." Buck said.

 **A/N: It's been hard, thinking of chapters for my other stories and working on school and graduation. I hope to complete more, I am sorry for not updating.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Satya looked up to see Jacob's eyes begin to flutter as he awoke in the med bay. He turned and smiled at her.

"Hey." He said causing a smile to appear on her face. "Good morning Jake." Satya replied with a smile. Jacob sat up with slight delay but relaxed on the bed as he took in his surroundings.

"We're not in Gibraltar's medbay, but the _Plight of Freedom's_ , med bay if that is correct." Satya said. "That's right, I forgot a UNSC ship made it here. But the Covenant followed too." Jacob replied with a frown.

"Which can wait, for now, you need to save your strength." A voice said from the doorway. Jacob and Satya turned to see Buck in his armor as his helmet hung by his side.

"Glad to see you back from the dead." Buck said walking over and patting Jacob's shoulder.

"You can't kill a Helljumper, already been to Hell." He said with a smile. "Well, you're vitals seem fine and the plasma burns seem to be healing, I'd say you're fit for duty." Buck said offering his hand. Jacob grasped it as Buck helped him up from the bed and walked over to his armor on the stand. Buck stared at it and nodded.

"Impressive, I love what you did with the gauntlets Ms. Vaswani, nice touch." He commented. The door opened as Vale stepped in and looked at the three.

"Locke wanted me to inform you that we're heading out, seems the Covies want another firefight." She said before dashing away. Buck turned as Jacob placed his helmet on and overlooked his armor to make sure it was alright.

"Ready." Jacob said as Buck placed his helmet on and nodded. He turned and ran after Vale as Jacob looked at Satya.

"I'm needed out there." He said exhaling. "I'll come with." She offered before he clas;ed his gauntleted hands over her own and shook his head.

"No, it is too dangerous, you may be able to hold your own against Talon. But the Covenant are different, they'll kill on sight regardless of sentiment or morals. Just, stay here, for me." Jacob replied. Satya looked at him before nodding.

"I'll stay." She said. Jacob smiled under his helmet before turning and taking off after the two Spartans. He entered the hangar to see UNSC personel running about, refueling or re-arming Pelicans, Hornets, Longswords. Training for the battle to come as Jacob walked over to Osiris.

"Glad you could join us Spartan." Locke said nodding in his direction. Everyone stared at Jacob as he jogged over and awaited the debrief.

" _That's the Spartan who was considered MIA._ " One whispered. Jacob stared at Locke as he continued the debrief.

"Alright, we need to defend this cruiser until it is operational again. We are low on ammunition but try to conserve your ammo. If need be, scavenge weapons from dead Covenant if you have too." Locke finished. Jacob raised his hand as Locke nodded to him.

"I can get us some reinforcements to help with the defense." He offered. "Like what? The natives on this planet aren't as advanced as we are." A grunt snickered.

"Considering I am a liason of the United Nations and a former agent of the reforming Overwatch, I can pull some strings and get them to help." He offered.

"You got my go ahead, but you'll need to change the Captain's decision. He wants no outside force to assist the UNSC, he believes we can defend our own." Locke replied. Jacob nodded as he turned and left for the bridge. His footsteps echoing off the metallic grates underneath him. He turned and entered the bridge to see Jack and the Captain conversing.

"Captain, if I may, why not put the heavy troops here and assist the light troops against the oncoming threat. That way, the light troops would be able to continue against the main enemy fire." Jack offered.

"Hm, if I didn't know any better, I think you were taught by Captain Keyes himself." The Captain said with a smirk.

"I hope I'm not intruding?" Jacob asked as he stepped forward and saluted the two. "At ease Spartan, what is it you need?" The Captain asked.

"Could the reforming group Overwatch and the United Nations help with assisting against the Covenant, sir?" He asked. The Captain looked at Jack as he sighed.

"I guess we could, but at the end of the day, the UN will arrest us." Jack replied. The Captain frowned as he held his chin and sighed.

"This can wait, we need-" The Captain began before the ship shook violently. "What the hell was that?" The Captain demanded. An AI appeared that resembled a Spartan from ancient Greece as it turned to the three.

"Sir, Covenant bombardment from Phantoms and Banshees. Defense guns, Archer pods, and Shiva missles primed. MAC cannon is currently disabled." He replied.

"Thank you Leonidas, you may fire when ready." The Captain replied. "Aye sir." The AI replied before disappearing. Gun fire and missiles launched from the ship as they raced their way to meet with the Covenant ships head on.

"Spartan, you are needed on the battlefield, move it!" Jack said. Jacob nodded as he turned and dashed torwards the sound of battle. He stopped and stocked up on ammunition before continuing his path to the fields of Numbani. As he exited the ship, he saw Hornets, Longswords, Banshees, and Phantoms fighting in the sky as ground troops fought on the ground. He glanced to see Buck hitting an Elite over the head then silencing the alien with a shotgun blast to the head. Vale vaulted over a group of grunts and emptied out the clip in her SMG at them. Locke firing his rifle as Tanaka boosted into the air and slammed into a group of Elites. He pulled his assualt rifle off his back and joined into the fray. Killing any Covenant that tried to stand against him. As the battle reached it's end, Jacob was out of ammunition, his weapons scattered across the battlefield as weapons, his combat knife broken and his shields waning.

" **Jacob, we have Swords, use them!** " Hera ordered. He nodded as he flicked his wrists, the twin Energy Swords appearing out of his gauntlets. An Elite glanced over and growled as it saw him approach. The Spartan stopped a few feet away from the Elite as it activated two Energy Swords.

"One of us isn't going to live." Jacob said. "May the best alien win." The Elite replied as the two bowed before dashing at each other. Jacob raised his right arm and jabbed downwards before the Elite blocked and kicked him in the gut.

"Not bad, but you still have much to learn." The Sangheili said growling. Jacob dodged his swing and slashed upwards, slicing one of the Sangheili's mandibles off. The Elite backed off and growled as his blood seeped out of his wound. He turned to the Spartan as the human stood ready for battle. The two warriors locked eyes as the gunfire and war raged on behind them, the window blowing faintly against the Elite's unarmed skin. The two circled as the grass bent underneath their weight, the soft dirt molding their feet into the Earth. They circled one more time before stopping. The Spartan glared his eyes before the Elite let out a mighty roar and charged the armored behemoth. The Spartan exhaled and dashed forward as the two clashed their respective swords. Jacob was able to have the upper hand when the Elite made the fatal mistake to jab as the Spartan dodged and jabbed him in the gut. The Elite's eyes widened as he coughed up blood and turned the visor of his killer.

"You fought well." The Spartan said as the life in the Sangheili left. Jacob removed his sword as the body slumped downward and lay against the Earth. He turned to see as Pelican fly forward and drop a Warthog as a marine called for him.

"Could use you on the gun Spartan!" He shouted. Jacob deactivated his swords and dashed forward and jumped onto the gun. He swiveled the turret and let loose a torrent of bullets into any Covenant that stood in their path. As they neared the Covenant line, a stray Wraith explosive flew towards the Warthog and slammed into the hood, killing the passengers and throwing the Spartan backwards. Jacob flew and landed, his head slamming onto a rock. Dazed but not unconscious, Jacob sat up as plasma rounds flew arround him. Hera yelled in his ear, but he could hear nothing, all he could hear was his own heartbeat. He turned to see an Elite stalk over to him before recieving a firestrike on his side, burning his body severely. Jacob turned to see Reinhardt holding his shield up as Torbjorn set up his turret. Lena blinked through the battlefield and fired at any grunts that stumbled upon her. He turned to see flying through the Covenant line and blasting any Elite, Lucio booping people away while giving off his healing aura, Mercy and Ana battling their way to the Spartan. Bastion configured to his sentry mode next to the wrecked Warthog and ripped apart a group of grunts. Pharah blasted into the air and fired a barrage at a group of Jackals. McCree stood next to a few marines and fired six bullets, each hitting six Covenant warriors. Genji and Hanzo appeared as and fired at the Covies. As the rest of the agents joined the fray, a Pelican appeared above the Spartan and 76 and Buck jumped down, 76 in his Commando uniform, green paint covered his face. He turned as an Elite ran torwads him, his sword poised to kill. Jack turned and fired three Helix rockets that slammed into the Elite's chest, fazing him lightly but not knocking him out of the fight. Jack dropped his rifle and pulled out a knife from his boot and charged forward. The Elite turned and raised his sword to the human before Jack slid under the Sangheili and jumped on his back and stabbed him three times into the neck, ending it's life. The group turned as the Covenant turned and retreat back to their ship. Jack wiped the blood off of his sleeve and holstered it as he turned and approached the Spartan.

"On your feet agent." He said offering his hand. Jacob smiled lightly as he grabbed the Strike Commander's hand as stood up. He turned to see UNSC and Overwatch alike cheering in their victory.

"You got one hellauv team here McHowell." Buck said patting him on the shoulder. " _All hands, Covenant bogeys regrouping._ " The Captain said.

"How are repairs coming sir?" Jacob asked. " _70% so far, let's just hope the Covenant doesn't plan another attack._ " The Captain replied.

"Well, looks like the UNSC are going to be here awhile." Jack said. Buck placed his shotgun on his back and sighed.

"You would make a swell Spartan Commander." He said patting his shoulder then removing his helmet.

" _All teams, regroup and prepare for the next Covenant attack, we'll need to be on our toes in case of another one._ " The Captain said.

"Well, looks like Overwatch might be reinstated after this." said. "Maybe, maybe." Jacob said as he turned to see the sun glinting off the _Plight_.

' _Just maybe, this world will have peace._ ' Jacob thought.

 **A/N: Henlo fellers. It is I, the long lost author that spends time playing video games instead of actually updating his stories. *Laughs nervously* Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, so, good night, morning, or something else. Tata for now fellas!**

 _ **~CommanderKnight145**_


End file.
